Finding My Way
by Silver85
Summary: Sequel to Summer Love. Clark wakes from his coma and Oliver takes advantage. Word gets to Lana and she goes to win her man back. Video on Youtube.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Smallville. I just use the characters in my twisted story ideas.

Sequel to Summer Love. Also found here on Fanfiction.

Summary: Clark wakes from his coma only to be used by Oliver. Lana finds out and goes to win her man back. It won't be easy as Clark finds his way.

Rating: R for language, violence, and some sexual content.

Prologue

"Mr. Oliver, Clark Kent is awake," The nurse said to the tall blonde.

He looked up from his laptop that he was typing furiously on.

"Thank you," He said closing his computer and standing from his chair in the waiting room.

He was just about ready to leave for the night. He put everything back into his case and walked back to Clark's private room. He could only imagine the mind state of his foster brother. He opened the door slowly and stepped into the room. Clark looked up to him from his bed.

"Oliver?" Clark asked, his brows furrowed together in confusion.

"Clark," He said nodding and setting his bag down. "You have no idea how great it is that you're awake."

"How long have I been out? And where am I?" Clark asked looking to him for answers. Was it possible that Clark didn't remember anything? It was understandable that he wouldn't know how long he was in a coma but he'd been to this hospital before.

"You've been in a coma for four years. You're in Smallville," Oliver answered moving over to Clark's side.

Clark stared numbly at him. He could only imagine the thoughts running through his head. He could have been worried about Lana. Concerned with Lex and if the bald man was in jail.

"Four years?" Clark asked. Oliver could hear the numbness in his voice. He was trying to process that information. "Why am I not in Metropolis? Why would they bring me to Smallville?" Clark asked. Maybe he didn't remember. But how much did he remember?

"What's the last thing you recall?" Oliver asked hoping to figure out everything.

"I remember doing a job for Edge. I remember Metropolis and the club. Everything else is a blank," Clark said still staring at the wall.

"That was longer than four years ago. It seems you have amnesia," Oliver said holding back his smile at his opportunity.

"What's happened?" Clark asked.

A knock was at the door and the nurse stepped in. "The doctor would like to look you over, Mr. Kent. Mr. Queen, can I have a word?" The nurse asked. He nodded and stepped out.

"Did Mr. Kent mention what he remembers?" The nurse asked once the doctor stepped in and closed the door.

"It seems he doesn't remember the past, maybe, six years," He answered. The nurse nodded and waited for the doctor to step out. She filled him in and he nodded before turning to him.

"Mr. Queen, its common for coma patients to suffer from amnesia after they wake. The best thing for Mr. Kent would be to take him to places that he visited normally before slipping into the coma. Bring him around people that love him. It would be wise to not feed him information that would overload his brain. It would be a possibility that he could slip back into the coma," The doctor explained.

"Thank you. Is he cleared to leave?" He asked looking back at Clark.

"I want to run a few more tests and make sure everything is functioning properly. He should be cleared in about a week. He'll need to do physical therapy considering he hasn't moved in four years. You can go back in and keep him company while we inform the wife," The doctor said.

"No. I'll call Mrs. Kent. It would be easier to hear from me," He said looking back at the doctor.

He looked at Oliver with confusion but raised his eyebrows and nodded. "If you believe that to be best. I'll be back shortly." Oliver watched as he left down the hall. He turned and walked back into Clark's room.

"How you doing, Clark?" Oliver asked.

"I'm a bit stiff and confused. You know I hate hospitals," Clark said. He'd been moved to sitting up.

"I know. As soon as they're done with their tests and you're cleared I'm going to take you back to the pent house," Oliver said folding his arms.

"The pent house? Was I living with you?" Clark asked.

Oliver thought a minute. He could use this to his advantage. He'd been dreaming of taking over Luthorcorp and Clark was his way to get that. "You were. It was close to business. You preferred it that way," He lied.

"Business?" Clark asked.

"I can't tell you much," He answered.

"Just give me the basics," Clark said.

"Well, you're heir to the Luthor fortune. You were running Luthorcorp," Oliver said.

"How did I become heir?" Clark asked.

"Lex Luthor adopted you. When you got everything and turned 18 you broke away from

him and he didn't like it. He shot you and put you in the coma," He answered.

"Lex Luthor. What happened to him?" Clark asked. Oliver saw something flash behind his eyes. He very well could have remembered something about Lex but he seemed to still want to know what he could.

"He's behind bars for attempted murder. He won't be getting out in this lifetime," He answered. Clark nodded and continued staring at the wall. He stood quiet and waited for the next move.

"So when can I get out of here and get back to living?" Clark asked.

"As soon as I can get you out of here, Clark," He answered.

"Outside of this room, its Kal," Clark said.

"I know. I won't call you Clark in public," He stated with a smile.

"Good. The sooner we're out of here the better," Clark said.

"I'll see what I can do," He said before walking out of the room.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. The phone rang twice before it was answered with a 'yes'.

"Lionel. It's Oliver. Clark is awake," Oliver said.

"And how is my grandson doing?" Lionel asked.

"He has amnesia," Oliver answered.

"So, I take it you will be following the plan we set up for this situation," Lionel said.

"Yes. I'll be staying here with him until he's cleared," Oliver responded.

"Very well. I'll have things prepped and then I'll be on my way to a nice long vacation," Lionel said.

"I'll take care of things here," Oliver said with a smile.

"Ah, what of Mrs. Kent. I'm sure Lana won't be happy to hear that you've taken her husband and not informed her," Lionel said.

Oliver could hear the smile on his face, "No worries Mr. Luthor. She won't find out he's awake. She's just now let him go. She's too busy mourning to notice him gone."

"Good. I'll see you soon Oliver," Lionel said.

The line clicked dead. Oliver put his phone back in his pocket and turned to the window of Clark's room. Pulling this off was going to be difficult. Especially if Clark started to get his true memories back. Hopefully he would fulfill his plan before that happened.


	2. Being Awake

-1"Being awake"

He'd finally been released from the hospital. Oliver had taken him back to the pent house but nothing felt familiar. He didn't feel like he'd lived here. Sure his room had all of his personal things and a good wardrobe. But just sitting here and staring out the window, he felt like an intruder. He didn't feel like he belonged anywhere. Not even in his office at Luthorcorp.

Lionel was on vacation believing it would be easier for him to get back in the groove of things. None of the projects seemed interesting to him. Some didn't even make sense. Oliver had tried to explain business to him but he really didn't care. He didn't think he ever did.

But he wasn't thinking about business as he sat in his recliner and looked out over the city. He rolled a pool ball in his hands as he thought. He'd had a nightmare last night. He was dressed for a wedding. His tux was pressed and Oliver was there. He'd been standing at the altar. The fact that he was the groom scared him. But it was just a nightmare.

He didn't remember what Lex looked like but he'd seen his picture in the newspaper once he got out of the hospital. It had been the bald man who had burst through the church doors. He couldn't hear the words Lex spoke but he saw the gun he pulled out. He tried to dodge but the bullet knocked his head back. A female scream woke him. But it was only Oliver and him in the apartment. The nightmare disturbed him, thus he was sitting in a chair and thinking.

"You never were one to brood," Oliver said leaning against the door frame.

"Just thinking," He replied.

"About what?" Oliver asked.

"I don't feel like I belong here," He answered.

"That's natural to feel. You don't remember that you belong here," Oliver said.

"I hate this," He mumbled.

"You'll get your memory back eventually. Just don't stress yourself about it," Oliver said.

He didn't say anything back just continued with his staring. The elevator roared as it rose to the pent house. Oliver turned to the doors and moved to intercept whoever it was. He closed the doors behind him, leaving Clark alone in the room. The doors opened and Max stepped out.

"Max, a pleasure as always," Oliver said holding his hand out.

Max didn't take it as he stormed out of the elevator.

"Who do you think you are? Taking Clark from Smallville and not telling Lana, his wife, that he's awake," Max said angrily.

"I have business with Clark to take care of before I can return him to his wife," Oliver said.

"No. You're using Clark. Lana is the one who will help him get his memory back so you're keeping him away from Smallville till you're done with him," Max said.

Oliver folded his arms against his chest. He was hoping that Clark wouldn't be found out by anyone but here Max was telling him exactly what his plan was.

"I suggest you leave before you alert Clark to your presence," Oliver demanded.

"Or what?" Max asked.

"I'll remove the threat," Oliver threatened.

"You're just as bad as the Luthors," Max said with disgust.

"I'll have to be if I want to merge Luthorcorp and Queen Industries," Oliver smirked.

"Lana is heartbroken over Clark. To keep this from her is horrible and heartless. I know you Oliver. You're not a bad person. I have hope you'll do the right thing," Max said.

He turned back to the elevator and stepped in.

"Let me do what I need to. As soon as I'm done I promise to return him to Lana," Oliver said.

"I won't sit back and watch Lana suffer anymore," Max said as the doors closed.

Oliver sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. It was getting difficult now that Max was aware of Clark being awake. It wouldn't be long till Lana found out. He just needed a little more time. Clark was working through his physical therapy and would be back at work full time. Then it was just a matter of time in convincing Clark to sign over his position to Oliver.

He opened the doors to Clark's room and saw him sitting there still thinking. He wondered if Clark remembered anything or if he was remembering something at that moment. He wouldn't stop Clark if he did. Clark was still a brother to him and if his plan fell through he'd find another way.

"You're staring," Clark said sensing Oliver in the doorway.

"So are you. See anything interesting?" Oliver asked.

"Why am I here?" He asked.

"To get back into running Luthorcorp," Oliver said.

"Shouldn't I be resting? Getting my memories back before jumping back into work," He asked.

"What better way to get your memories back than jumping back into your life," Oliver suggested.

"That's just it, this doesn't feel like my life," He said looking over at Oliver still rolling the pool ball in his hand.

"It will. Get involved in with the projects, go to the business ball. Live life," Oliver suggested.

"I don't know Oliver. Something feels off," He said looking back out of his window.

"Give it time Clark. Everything will get better," Oliver promised.

It wasn't entirely a lie. Clark was quiet for a moment as he weighed his options. Truth was he didn't know what to do. This was the only place he knew to go to. Oliver was the only person he knew to talk to. All he could do was play this out. He just needed to trust his foster brother. Oliver had always done good by him. He just needed to trust that.


	3. Business Man

-1"Business Man"

He sat behind his desk in his office at Luthorcorp. He set his glass down and ran a hand through his hair. Oliver made him wear a suit and style his hair. Ever since he'd left Smallville he didn't feel like he belonged. For some reason he couldn't get that feeling to go away.

"Mr. Luthor, have you looked over the Phoenix project?" His assistant asked with a clipboard in his hands.

"Not yet. I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of these projects that just need my signature at this very minute. Just give me some more time," He answered.

"The board needs this project approved," His assistant pushed. It was on his last nerves.

"Listen, I'm co-CEO of this business. The board answers to me and Lionel. They'll get their damn papers when I'm done looking them over. Now leave," He said, his voice rising to a near shouting level.

His assistant shrunk back and nodded before making a dash to the door. His office doors slammed closed and only made his headache worse. He placed his elbows on his desk and rested his head in his hands. He was in over his head. How he ever ran this business to begin with was beyond him.

"Problems Clark?" Someone asked from his office doors. He looked up to see an older man with an expensive business suit, standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I understand you don't have your memories back but I thought you would at least remember your grandfather," Lionel said with a chuckle. Lionel walked in and closed the doors behind him.

"Lionel. Short vacation?" He asked sitting back in his chair. Lionel walked forward and took a seat in a chair opposite of Clark.

"I wanted to check up on you. See how you were handling business," Lionel said.

"To be honest, I'm a bit overwhelmed. I can't imagine I ran this corporation," He admitted.

"You were damn good at your job. You wanted to help people and by running this business you have that opportunity. Now I will admit, before you were a field man. Never did belong behind this desk. However, Oliver wants you to be careful and take care of yourself," Lionel said.

"So he talks me into sitting at a desk all day and sharpen pencils," He said. His anger was shifted towards Oliver.

"Don't be mad. If you immediately went back to the streets you could strain yourself back into a coma. None of us want that. With time you'll be back to normal. Memories and all. Just let us take care of you," Lionel said with a genuine smile.

He folded his arms and stared Lionel down before taking the elders word to heart. So he didn't feel like he belonged and that feeling was right. He wasn't a desk man. But the elder was also right that he needed to take care of himself. He just wished he could remember something…anything. Waking up everyday and having years be a blank was driving him insane. The more he pushed the less he remembered.

"Has Oliver informed you of the company ball that is approaching?" Lionel asked.

"He has. He wants me to go, connect with life," He said. It was becoming suspicious that they were pushing so hard for him to go to a dance.

"I agree with Oliver. We can't keep you behind a desk and hope you'll get better. Get out there," Lionel suggested.

When Lionel put it that way it did make sense. But for a reason he felt in his gut to not take his words at face value. He picked up his glass and took a sip of his drink. He set his glass back down and leaned back into his chair.

"I'll think about it. So are you back to work?" He asked.

"Not yet. I still have personal business to take care of. But I trust you can run things here. Just don't sign anything because of pressure," Lionel advised.

He chuckled knowing what he meant, "Thanks, Lionel."

Lionel stood and walked to his office doors. Before he left he turned back to Clark, "I'll keep in touch and I plan to see you at the ball."

He nodded and watched as Lionel left, his office doors closing behind him. He turned back to his paper work and began reading through it. Most of these projects would really help the people. From preserving the natural elements that surrounded the city to providing more jobs and housing.

Everything sounded like it would help the city but he couldn't decide which to put in motion first. Providing upgrades at the hospitals sounded like a winner. The city's hospitals were seriously lacking in better equipment.

He tossed all the paperwork back on his desk and turned to look out the window. He was so high up he couldn't see the cars move down on the street. How he got this high up the ladder, he couldn't remember. He tried focusing on anything.

He felt like he was missing something. Not an object or a place, but someone. Someone special and important. The more he tried to focus the less he narrowed in on that person. It all just caused him a bigger headache.

He was tired of sitting in his office and he didn't give a damn about what Oliver said. He was going out. He felt like having a burger and if he remembered right there was a quiet restaurant down the street. His assistant stopped him before he got in the elevator.

"Sir, have you signed the papers?" He asked.

"I'm going out for lunch. I'll think over the documents while I'm out. When I get back I should have a decision. Now if you'll excuse me," Clark said before stepping into the elevator.

He smiled his famous Kent smile at his assistant as the doors closed. A limo met him out front and he climbed inside with a sigh. He gave the driver directions and leaned back in his seat. He looked out the window and watched as he passed people by. A minute later he was at the restaurant. He stepped out of his limo and walked in.

He was given a table in the back and he gladly took his seat and looked over the menu. A waitress came and got his order a minute later. As he waited for his food he looked around the restaurant. People seemed happy. There was even a couple in one of the booths. Seeing them together and happy left him with an ache.

After he ate he mumbled his frustration with having to go back to his office and continue with work. He dropped his money on the table, leaving a huge tip for the waitress, and got up to leave the restaurant. His limo was waiting outside. As he went to open the door someone called out his name. He turned to see a tall brunette. Her name tag said her name was Lois and that she was a reporter for the Daily Planet. He groaned at his luck.

"Sorry miss. If you want an interview talk with my secretary," He said before climbing into his limo and closing the door. His limo pulled away and took him back to the office. As he thought of the reporter he couldn't help but feel that he knew her.

"Lois…Lois…no way."

Was it possible that it was the same Lois that had baby sat him when he was younger. The same Lois that had abandoned him. He almost dared that she get an appointment to talk with him. He had a few words he wanted to share with her.

He got back to his office and got to work. By the end of the day he ended up signing off on a few projects but not all of them. Some he wasn't so sure about. Night had fallen when he went back out to his limo to be taken to the pent house. Oliver was sitting behind his desk still working when he closed the elevator doors behind him.

"Clark, how was your day?" Oliver asked.

"It was interesting. I ran into a reporter today while I was out for lunch," He said taking off his suit jacket and loosening his tie.

"Really. Did you catch their name?" Oliver asked.

"Just the first name, Lois," He answered.

"Lois Lane?" Oliver said looking up from his paperwork. Clark almost believed he saw fear behind Oliver's eyes.

"I didn't catch her last name. But I'm almost sure she used to be my baby sitter. Haven't seen her in years though so I don't know what she looks like now," He answered.

"This could be bad," Oliver said running a hand through his hair. He could hear the concern in Oliver's voice. Concern for what he couldn't tell.

"How would it be bad?" He asked.

"Outside of the company, you're awakening hasn't been announced." Oliver explained.

"Well, we'll worry about it when it hit's the press. If it does," He said. He really wasn't concerned about it. Oliver seemed a bit shaken though.

"You're right. We'll worry about it, if it happens. You looked tired. Why don't you get some rest," Oliver suggested.

He nodded and headed to his room, removing his tie as he went. Oliver seemed to be up to something and he was going to find out. But he couldn't act suspicious. He'd just have to watch what Oliver did and said. For some reason he felt he was being played. Oliver had always been the man to do whatever it took to achieve a goal. From stories, Lex seemed to be the same way. Time would only tell.

Meanwhile in Smallville

"Are you sure it was Clark? I mean Oliver would have told us if he woke up," Chloe said looking at Lois in shock. They were down in the lobby of the Talon. Lana was upstairs sleeping.

"I'm positive Chloe. It was Clark. Not to mention he was in a business suit and getting into a limo. I have a feeling he's working at Luthorcorp," Lois said.

"So what do we do? It's obvious Clark didn't remember you and if someone is using him, they won't let us near him," Chloe said.

"I figured. From my sources, it appears that he's living in Oliver Queens pent house," Lois said.

"How long has he been awake?" Chloe asked.

"Two months," Lois answered.

"What!?" Chloe exclaimed.

"Sssh, not so loud or Lana will hear you," Lois said looking up the stair case.

"Lana! She should have been notified when Clark woke up. She is still his wife," Chloe pointed out.

"Oliver never left his side. It's possible he intercepted the call," Lois brainstormed.

"Then we need to talk to Oliver and get in touch with Clark," Chloe said.

"Do we tell Lana?" Lois asked.

"Not till we talk to them. We need to find out what's up with Clark before we tell her. We need to know what's going on," Chloe answered.

"Alright. I'll find a way to get to Clark. Can you talk to Oliver?" Lois asked.

"I'll do my best," Chloe said.


	4. Master Plan

-1"Master Plan"

Max barged into the Talon and saw Lois and Chloe at a table with papers strewn everywhere and their laptops fired up. The doors slammed closed behind him and the two ladies looked up.

"Max," Chloe said shocked to see him.

"Chloe, Lois. I have news neither of you are going to believe," Max said walking up to them.

"Clark's awake. We know," Lois said.

"Wait, you know and you're sitting here? Why isn't Lana packing her bags to go to Metropolis?" Max asked not understanding what was going on.

"Lana doesn't know. We're trying to figure out what Clark's doing in Metropolis and not here," Chloe said.

"Have you talked to Oliver?" Max asked folding his arms across his chest.

"No but we have a feeling Oliver's behind it. We just don't know why," Lois said.

"It's business," Max filled in.

"Business? What does Oliver need Clark for? I mean what's so important that Oliver would take Clark to Metropolis and not help him get his memory back. To keep it from Lana," Lois went on.

"She's going to be pissed. We know that much. Let's just figure out the rest," Chloe said looking up from her research.

"When I was over there and Oliver was different," Max said looking down at his feet.

"Did you talk to Clark?" Chloe asked.

"No I took more interest in what Oliver had to say, or more how he said it," Max answered.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked.

"He sounded like a Luthor and considering he's pushing Clark to work at Luthorcorp, I think he's had way too much time with Lionel," Max explained.

"So what are Lionel and Oliver using Clark for?" Chloe asked, more to herself than to the group.

"What benefit would they have using Clark? He doesn't have his memory," Lois piped in.

Max joined them at the table and briefly looked over their notes and research. Not only had they researched Luthorcorp but also Queen industries.

"Maybe it's a project that they want to do together but Clark has to sign off on it," Lois said after a few minutes of brainstorming.

"I think its bigger than that," Max said looking at a map that Chloe had color coded.

"What do you think?" Chloe asked looking up from her computer.

"Luthorcorp owns businesses across half the world. Queen industries owns business across half the world," Max said tossing the map down.

"Okay so they make a big pay check," Lois said not catching on to Max's idea.

"Think of the world as divided. Oliver owns one half, Lionel the other," Max said.

"So they merge," Chloe said catching on.

"Exactly," Max said smiling towards Chloe. Someone was on his same brainwave.

"Global dominance," Lois said catching on.

If they were right the plan was to merge the two companies and then gain dominance over business across the globe. But what did they need Clark for? Lionel owned Luthorcorp, he could follow through with that himself. Before Lois could voice her question Chloe was already answering it.

"Clark's co-CEO. They need his approval," Chloe said.

"But I thought Lex was co-CEO, if this was the plan why didn't Lionel just stay CEO. Why split it with Clark?" Lois asked.

"Because the deal was Clark would become heir to the Luthor fortune. That included being co-CEO," Max filled in. "So, Lex was in the way before. Lionel used Clark to move Lex out of the way," Max said going through his own process of brainstorming.

"You think this has been going on for years?" Chloe asked looking at him in shock.

"I wouldn't put it past Lionel. The man killed his own parents to take over the family business. Now it runs half the world. Why not take control of the other half, then take out the middle men?" Max asked looking Chloe in the eyes. He was dead serious about his theory. And if it was true then Clark and Oliver were in trouble.

"So what do we do?" Lois asked.

"We get Clark's memory back. If he knows the truth he won't merge. But we also have to get Oliver to see what's going on," Max answered.

"But Oliver's helping. Wouldn't he know?" Lois asked.

"Not necessarily. He could very well be being used by Lionel as well and not know," Chloe said.

"So what do we do?" Max asked.

"We get Clark out of Metropolis and back to Smallville," Chloe said.

"How do we do that?" Max asked. He missed getting orders and following them out.

"The company ball," Lois said. Chloe and Max looked over at her. "Don't look at me like that. I may not be fast but I can come up with a plan."

"So what's the plan?" Max asked.

"I'm allowed to go with my press pass and I can take a date," Lois said.

"So, what makes you think Clark will go?" Chloe asked.

"Oliver will make him. And then if he doesn't Oliver and Lionel will be there. Even if Clark's not there to bring him back, we might be able to talk Oliver out of his alliance," Max said catching on.

"Can you get you a tux?" Lois asked looking at Max.

"You're brilliant," Max said with a smile.

"I try," Lois responded.

Chloe laughed at their playful banter but they needed to get to work on getting Clark back. The only question was whether or not to tell Lana that Clark was awake. Chloe knew in her heart that Lana would go rushing off to Metropolis but there was a high chance Oliver would lock Clark up or that Lionel might get involved. The best thing to do was get Clark to Smallville and around familiar things and people.


	5. The Ball

-1"The Ball"

He stared at himself in the mirror. Oliver had taken him to a tailor and gotten him a tux for the big event. Oliver had him wearing all types of expensive clothing and it just didn't feel like him. He would have been comfortable in a t-shirt and blue jeans. But no, Oliver wanted him to look his best and it annoyed him.

He knew he didn't wear all this before. He remembered selling all of his fancy clothes and just wearing simple shirts with jeans. This would never be his style even though he did look good. Oliver knocked on his door and he looked over at his blonde foster brother. Oliver was dressed in a tux but a different style than him. Clark wore a black tux with a silver vest and tie beneath his jacket. Oliver wore a traditional tux with a bow tie.

"Ready to go?" Oliver asked.

"I don't like going to these formal events. Why are you pushing it?" He asked.

"You need to let the company and our business partners know that you're alive and in charge. Besides, it would do you some good to get out," Oliver explained.

"As much as I need fresh air, I don't think city air will do," He confessed. To be honest he really felt like going to Smallville. Something about seeing the farm, it was just calling to him.

"Don't worry. After things settle and business works out we'll go on vacation," Oliver promised.

"Like where? You always want to go to the beach," He said with a chuckle.

"I can't pass an opportunity to see a gorgeous lady in a tiny bikini," Oliver admitted.

"You insult the female population," He said fixing his tie in the mirror one last time.

"They set themselves up for it. After all, I don't dress them," Oliver said. Then he added with a smirk, "I just undress them."

Clark shook his head and brushed past Oliver, "You're horrible. Let's get this over with."

"Now that's what I want to hear," Oliver said following behind Clark.

Luthorcorp and Queen Industries had split the cost of the large hotel ball room. It easily fit a thousand people. The room was decorated in cool metallic colors that Metropolis was known for. So Clark's vest and tie fit perfectly. He stood in the corner with Lionel talking about business. He sipped his glass of champagne, as Lionel waved Oliver over. Oliver left the pretty brunette on the dance floor and joined them in the corner.

"Now that Mr. Queen has joined us, we have a business proposal for you," Lionel said with a smile.

"I came to a ball, not a business meeting," Clark said looking at the two men who were wasting his time.

He really didn't want to work tonight. He'd been working since he'd woken up. All he wanted to do was enjoy life and be thankful that he'd survived a gun shot to the head. That was something rare indeed.

"It won't take long, Clark," Oliver said.

"Then hurry up. I see someone I'd like to dance with," He said as he noticed Lois walk in with an escort. He smirked when he noticed her date was Max. He was surprised to see his old business partner in a tux and at a formal event, with a reporter no less.

"Very well. We believe that merging Luthorcorp and Queen Industries would be the best business we could do. Our stock will sky rocket. Not to mention profit will triple. We can provide upgrades for hospitals across the world. Think of the good we can do," Lionel proposed.

Clark took another sip and listened to Lionel's proposal. Oliver pitched in on the other benefits from merging the companies. Over all it did sound good and would probably look good on paper. But a merge needed to be thought through and he wasn't going to agree to it tonight. He figured Lionel was up to something. But having Oliver in on the business idea meant that there had to be some honesty to the proposition. Oliver wasn't the guy to do dirty work.

"I'll think about it," He said.

"Now Clark, this could change the world. For the better. You want to sit on this?" Lionel asked.

He looked Lionel in the eyes and noticed the panic. Lionel was pushing this to get done. Just confirmed his thoughts that there was something else with this offer.

"I'll think about it," He said before walking off.

He could feel the gaze of Lionel and Oliver watching him as he hurried onto the dance floor. A few pretty ladies tried to dance with him but he was on a mission to find a certain reporter. He spotted her in the corner talking to Max. He still couldn't believe his crime buddy was with Lois. He made his way through the crowd which wasn't hard from his frame. Within minutes he was holding a glass of champagne out to Lois.

"No thanks, I'm fine," Lois said turning to him. "Clark!"

"Lois Lane. You sure have grown up since your baby sitting days," He said with a smirk.

"Clark, its good to see you," Max said holding his hand out.

"Max," He said taking Max's hand and giving it a firm shake. "Can you imagine my surprise to find you escorting Mrs. Lane?"

"We came to talk to you. Lois thought she could use backup," Max explained.

"Backup?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Clark, you need to come back to Smallville," Lois said cutting to the chase.

"Smallville?" He asked amused. He smiled towards Lois and tried to figure out what she was up too.

"Yeah, Smallville. You're home," Lois explained.

"Smallville's not my home anymore. Not since my parents died," He reminded her.

"That's not true. You were living in Smallville before your accident," Max said.

"Accident? It wasn't an accident. Lex Luthor tried to kill me," He said looking at Max.

"You remember?" Lois asked.

"Nothing really. Just bits and pieces. I know I was wearing a tux when I was shot and that Lex had barged in guns blazing. I remember working myself to the point of exhaustion but I don't know what or why. So nothing much," He answered.

"Still, you're remembering and I bet you want to remember more," Lois said.

"Anyone who loses something wants it back," He said wondering what she was getting at.

"Come back to Smallville. You'll be around people and places that you don't remember. It'll help to be in a familiar environment," Lois said trying to convince him.

"She's right Clark. You know you feel out of place here," Max said. He was amazed that Max was able to get that read off of him. He was just about to ask Max what he knew when Oliver walked up.

"Ms. Lane, it's always a pleasure," Oliver said taking Lois's hand and kissing the top of her knuckles softly.

"Oliver," Lois stated coldly.

"Max, good to see you again. Although sooner than I expected," Oliver said turning to Max and shaking his hand. He noticed the glare that Max gave Oliver. He felt like he was missing something important.

"I'm sure you're aware that this is a closed party. No interviews," Oliver said directing his words to Lois.

"Don't worry Oliver. We weren't here for an interview. We came to bring Clark home," Lois said with a look of her own. Suddenly this area was tense.

"Clark has work to do. He can't be running back to Smallville on the whim of a reporter," Oliver said. He noticed Oliver's glare and didn't approve. He was in control of his life and he wasn't going to let Oliver keep him locked up and signing papers.

"Actually Oliver, we were just talking about taking a vacation. Besides, the fresh air on the farm will help me think about your business proposal," He said with a smile.

"Clark," Oliver started.

"Don't Oliver. I'd like to see what Lois and Max have to show me. We can leave first thing in the morning," He said smiling towards Lois and Max. He had wanted to chew Lois out for abandoning him as a boy but for some reason he felt they already had that conversation so he dropped the thought.

"Thank you Clark," Lois said with a smile.

"Clark, you're making a mistake," Oliver said turning to him.

"Don't piss me off Oliver. I'm going and that's final," He said glaring at Oliver.

His foster brother was up to something and he could swear it had to do with the business offer. He wasn't biting. He felt in his gut that he needed to go back to Smallville. That the small farming town would hold the answers he was seeking. And he was damn tired of not feeling like he fit. He wanted his answers and his memories. He wanted his sense of belonging and Metropolis, Luthorcorp, wasn't providing that.


	6. Kent Farm

-1"Kent Farm"

The next morning Clark was up before Oliver. His buddy had stayed up too late with someone he'd met at the ball. From the noise he'd heard coming from Oliver's room all night, he was pretty sure Oliver wouldn't be getting up for awhile.

He packed some of his clothes into a duffle bag. He had a feeling that he would be overdressed in the town. All he owned were suits and ties, and fancy slacks with socks to match. He didn't have one pair of blue jeans. All his shirts were button down and silk. He could kill for a cotton t-shirt.

Other than clothes, he had nothing to pack. His room was bare. In the back of his mind he knew he hadn't lived here. There would have been photos, magazines, maybe something other than the bar, dresser and empty side table. His room simply held a bed, alarm clock, and his small but expensive wardrobe.

He unplugged his cell phone from the wall and packed his charger. Now he was just waiting for Lois and Max to pick him up. He'd offered to take the limo but they refused, saying they'd just drive. He headed into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

As soon as he finished his glass, his phone began to vibrate. He answered and heard Lois on the other end telling him to hurry up. He smiled at her impatience. She and Max were anxious to get him to Smallville and he couldn't' figure out why. He promised to be right down before he closed his phone.

He quickly wrote Oliver a note saying he'd left for Smallville and that he'd be back when he was done with business. He wasn't sure how long he'd be in his home town. He signed his note and grabbed his bag. He quickly double checked to make sure he didn't forget anything, before stepping into the elevator. He stepped outside of the building and saw Lois behind the steering wheel of a maroon jeep liberty. He frowned at the familiarity of that vehicle.

"You okay, Clark?" Max asked.

"Just fine. Since when do you call me Clark?" He asked tossing his bag into the back.

"Since you insisted about five years ago. You'll remember," Max said with a hopeful smile.

"That's the plan," He said before sliding into the passenger seat. Max hopped in the back and stretched out. He had a feeling that Max had an equally busy night as Oliver. "How's the wife and kid?" He asked.

"You know Stella cant keep her hands off me. And my two sons are great," Max answered.

He turned and looked back at Max, "Two?"

"Had Johnny three years ago. Just like Alex, I made you Godfather," Max answered with a smile only a father could possess when speaking about their kids.

"You should see them. They're absolutely cute," Lois said pulling out onto the interstate.

"You let Lois near your kids?" He asked shocked.

"Don't be surprised. I'm good with kids. Can't wait to have my own," Lois said.

"That's insane. You forgot about me when you promised to adopt me. How could you have kids?" He asked.

"We've already had this conversation," Lois said softly. He could hear the hurt in her voice.

"And the verdict?" He asked.

"You forgave her," Max answered.

He sat back in his seat and focused on the road. Last night he had known to not mention

anything. He shouldn't have said anything just now.

Back at the pent house Oliver had woken up. The blonde he'd hooked up with was still asleep. He slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make coffee. He noticed the slip of paper on his counter. He quickly scanned over it; Clark was on his way to Smallville and didn't know when he'd be back. He cursed under his breath and rushed to get dressed. Clark going to Smallville was trouble and he needed to do damage control.

Clark watched the road as Lois drove in silence. Well, semi silence. Lois had the radio playing and Max would snore occasionally. They'd finally hit the long stretch of road that went straight till they reached Smallville. Traffic started to thin and he recognized where they were. He heard the sound of a motorcycle going full speed. He took a quick look at his surroundings but there wasn't a motorcycle on the road with them.

The sound of the bike was filling his ears. He focused on the road in front of him and saw tire skids along the pavement. He saw the flash of concrete rushing to meet his falling body. He could feel his clothes and skin rip as he slid along the pavement. Then nothing.

Lois looked over and noticed he was breathing fast, "You okay Clark?"

After a minute he nodded, "Was I ever in a motorcycle wreck?" He asked.

"Did you remember something?" She asked which somewhat answered his question.

"Yes or no?" He asked.

"You were. It was almost a year before Lex shot you. You were run down by a truck," She answered.

As Lois began to think, she realized that this was the area that he crashed. It seemed that a familiar place was jogging his memories. Clark didn't say anything else for the rest of the drive. As she drove she prayed that the farm would bring back more memories.

It seemed that Max had an internal gps with an alarm clock being that he woke right as they entered Smallville. They didn't say anything but they watched every move he made. He could feel their eyes on him but he didn't care. There was something about seeing the corn fields again and the 'Welcome to Smallville' sign. He felt like he was coming home.

The pull off to the farm was before they reached the town. He remembered that Luthor Manor was past the town and a little ways off. He smiled when he saw the edge of the Kent Farm. When Lois pulled into the driveway and he saw the yellow house and red barn, he couldn't sort his emotions. He went from happy to anxious to sad. Lois pulled the jeep to a stop and he jumped out. He took a deep breath of fresh air and sighed. A smile formed on his face as he took in the sights, smells, and noises of the farm.

"Glad to be home?" Max asked.

"Yeah. There's nothing like coming home when you feel like you don't fit anywhere," He answered.

He moved from the jeep over to his father's truck. He looked over it and noticed how clean it was aside from the thin film of dirt. He also noticed that the tires were new. He turned to the barn and walked up to the large barn doors. He pulled them open and noticed how new the wood was compared to the rest of the barn.

He paused with his hand rested on the door. Lois and Max walked up behind him but didn't say anything afraid that they might break his train of thought. He heard a loud bang and jumped. He turned to Max who looked at him with concern written on his face.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

Lois shook her head no and he turned back to the door. He heard the sound again only multiple times. It sounded like a gun being fired. He saw the barn doors splintering. Then he fell, pain tearing through his body. Looking up he saw the barn falling down around him. He blinked and he was back to staring at his hand resting on the new barn doors.

"What did you remember?" Max asked.

"I got shot," He whispered. He focused in on the memory, hoping to draw out more. The only thing that came to him was Lex.

"You did. Someone shot up the barn with you inside. I found you and took you to Metropolis where you recovered," Max said helping with some blanks.

"Lex really wanted me dead. He had me shot, run down, then shot me himself," He said looking back at the two. "What did I do?"

"Didn't Lionel or Oliver tell you?" Lois asked. He didn't answer. It had to be bigger than business or money for Lex to really want him dead.

At Clark's silence Max answered his question, "You took everything from him."

He turned back and looked into the barn at Max's words. Just looking at the equipment inside made him exhausted. His temple started to throb. He winced from the pain and rubbed his forehead. Just being around everything and having these flashes were taking their toll on him.

He closed the barn doors and turned to head into the house. He just wanted to sit and sort out his thoughts. He opened the back door and walked in. He paused in the kitchen and smiled softly. His mother used to bake cookies in that stove. His father used to stand with the fridge door open and drink from the milk carton. Mom always busted them but would laugh at him cause he was cute acting like his father. Max carried Clark's bag in and set it on the kitchen table.

"You want us to go?" Lois asked from behind him.

He blinked out of his daze. He was here to remember what he couldn't, not his deceased parents. He turned to Lois and nodded. "Thanks for the ride. I'll just camp out here for a few days," He said.

"Things are great so far. You've already started to remember," Lois said with a smile. He smiled in return.

"We'll be nearby. Call if you want to go into town or need any help," Max said.

"Thanks," He replied.

Max and Lois both nodded and headed out the back door, closing it behind them. He sighed and sat at the island in the kitchen. He took a deep breath and slowly released it. He was home and with some memories to boot. But the memories he had so far didn't leave much hope for anything else he could remember. He was amazed he was even alive to search for memories.

Oliver parked his car outside of the Talon. He had to get Clark and explain. He was pretty sure that Lana would be freaking out that he was awake and that Lois and Max filled her into him sneaking Clark away to Metropolis. He took a deep breath and steadied himself before walking into the coffee shop.

Nothing seemed to be out of order. Lana was at the counter fixing an order. Chloe sat there drinking from her own cup of coffee. Clark was no where in sight. He cursed under his breath thinking that maybe Lois and Max took him to the farm first. He'd honestly thought that this would be the first step since Max was determined to fill Lana in.

He turned to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and prayed it wasn't Lana. When he turned he found Chloe looking up at him. "Chloe, its so good to see you," He said smiling while trying to cover his uneasiness.

"I take it Clarks with you," Chloe said.

"Actually, Lois and Max picked him up. I followed but I thought they would bring him here first," He explained.

"Why don't you ask them," Chloe said pointing behind him. He turned to see Lois and Max walk in.

"Oliver," Lois said surprised to see him there.

"Lois, Max, where's Clark?" He asked.

"We dropped Clark off at the farm," Max said.

"Clark's where?"

Everyone turned behind them to see Lana with a cup of coffee in her hand. Lana had voiced the question and was waiting for her answer.

"Clark's awake and at the farm," Lois answered since Oliver wasn't speaking.

The cup slipped from Lana's hand and shattered against the floor, splattering coffee everywhere.


	7. Truth

-1"Truth"

"Perhaps I didn't hear you right or that it was wishful thinking, but Clark's where?" Lana asked.

"At the farm," Max said stepping up.

"How long?" She asked. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"How long?" Lois repeated wondering if she meant how long Clark's been at the farm.

"A few months," Oliver finally spoke.

"Months! Why am I just now hearing this?" She asked.

"That would be Oliver's explanation," Chloe said chiming in and giving Oliver a look.

"Then I want Oliver to speak up and not everyone else, who I will deal with in a second. I want to know why I, Clark's WIFE, is the last to know about him waking up when his foster brother who was never around, has known for MONTHS!" Lana said raising her voice.

The veins in her forehead were throbbing and her hands were shaking. None of her friends had ever seen her so pissed. Chloe began to fear for Oliver's well being.

"It…it…was business," Oliver stuttered out.

SMACK. Oliver's head snapped to the right as Lana's hand returned to her side.

"Bastard. That's your excuse for not telling his WIFE. IT WAS BUSINESS!!" Lana was enraged.

"I can explain," Oliver tried.

"You just did and it was pathetic. I have been waiting four years for my husband to wake up. I have tried to move on but Clark is my soul mate and I can not live without him and I haven't. The god's have mercy and he wakes and NO ONE TELLS ME!" Lana ranted.

No one spoke. She had every right to be pissed. They had kept Clark from her. They deserved what ever they got.

"Lana, I needed Clark," Oliver tried again.

Lois looked at him like the idiot he was being. He was burying a hole.

"I'm his wife and I need him. I'm going to the farm to see my husband," Lana said brushing past Oliver not even bothering to leave someone in charge or to close up the coffee shop.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there's more you need to know," Max said stopping her.

She had to know or her heart would be crushed even more when he didn't recognize her.

"What could be worse than not being there for my husband for months," She asked.

If she had stopped to think about it something would have clicked.

"Clark has amnesia. He doesn't remember anything about Smallville," Oliver said softly. He winced a bit as Lana turned towards him. She was still pissed but her hand didn't find his cheek again.

"Well, he has remembered a few things but nothing good. Mostly the attempts on his life by Lex," Lois said.

Lana was on the verge of tears. They were telling her that her husband, the love of her life, didn't remember her. Her heart skipped a beat and her knees gave out. Max caught her before she collapsed on the floor.

He headed up the stairs just looking to rest. His head was killing him. Ever since Lois and Max dropped him off and he'd moved around through the house, he'd been getting flashes. He remembered horrible things that he did to others and to himself.

At one point, he'd been so low that he became a drug addict. Max and Lois had helped him through it. He'd even been together with Lois which made him sick to his stomach. Then he remembered Chloe and two other people. They had a movie night and Chloe had snuggled up to the other guy and the brunette had curled up next to him.

Two people he didn't know or remember but he felt the importance in his life. He just wished the dots would connect. He looked at the wood panel in the upstairs hallway. It was the original wood work of the house. Another flash and more pain. Sam had attacked him. Sam had tried to kill him. All because of Lex.

His anger rose again. Lex had damaged him a lot. Tried to kill him, a lot. If that bald bastard wasn't in jail then he would give him a beating that all of Metropolis gangs feared. Lex would meet Kal and he wouldn't live to tell it to anyone.

He opened his bedroom door and walked in. He felt that he was really home. Pictures sat on his computer desk. One of him and Chloe laughing. Another of him and the other guy in football uniforms holding a trophy. Then another of prom, he had his arms wrapped protectively around the attractive brunette. He picked up that picture and couldn't take his eyes off of her. She sparked something inside of him but he couldn't remember anything.

He set the photo down and moved over to the bed. He plopped down and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and the sweet scent of vanilla and coffee beans soothed his soul. The image of the brunette filled his brain. She meant a lot to him and he recognized that he just wanted to remember. Not just her but everything.

"So you're saying that my husband doesn't know who I am?" Lana asked. She was sitting down with a glass of water in her hands.

"Yes," Oliver said. Lana raised her hand. She didn't want to hear anything from him.

"He is remembering, which gives us a lot of hope," Max said kneeling next to her.

"You knew and you didn't tell me," She said looking to him. She felt so betrayed. Everyone who was around her had lied and kept Clark from her.

"I wanted to tell you. We all did," Max said.

"But you didn't," She said. She set her glass down and stood. She held her hand out towards Lois, "My keys now."

Lois reached into her pocket and pulled them out. Lana snatched them from her.

"Lana, you don't need to be going to the farm. We just need to give Clark space," Lois said.

"No. He is my husband and he needs me. After all of you have lied to me for months, I have no reason to trust any of you. I don't care what any of you have to say. I suggest that when I get back you all are gone. I don't want to see you here or at the farm," Lana said.

She turned and walked out the door. She hopped in her jeep and started it up. She fought back her tears. She was going to see Clark again. To feel the comfort of his strong arms around her. To hear his words of comfort and to feel loved again. She needed him and he needed her. She pulled out from in front of the Talon and rushed to the farm.


	8. Reunion

-1Reunion

He hadn't been asleep very long before the doorbell woke him. He cursed and rolled over, pulling himself up. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. The doorbell rang again. That ringing wasn't helping his headache and he was going to let Lois and Max know that. If it was them at his door.

He padded down the stairs in his socks and went to the front door. If it was Lois and Max he didn't know why they weren't at the back door. He rubbed his eyes again and opened the front door. He didn't expect to see what he did, or rather who he saw. What surprised him more was how taken away he was.

Lana patiently waited at the front door. She had a key and it took all of her will power to not let herself in and jump him. For the first time in four years, she was going to look into his beautiful eyes that always held love for her. She heard him come down the stairs and her heart rate increased even more than its already rapid pace.

The door opened and she was left breathless. He stood there, his hand dropping to his side. He looked handsome in his slacks, and dress shirt that had the top buttons undone.

"Clark," She whispered but his name was all she could voice.

"Can I help you?" He asked. She was the goddess from the photo. The photo that had taken his breath away. Having her on his doorstep was stopping his heart.

"I had to see you," She said, her voice was still a whisper.

"Well, come on in…" He paused at her name. He just couldn't bring himself to remember.

"Lana," She filled in as she stepped in. She stopped herself from crying. He couldn't even remember her name but at least he let her in. She just had to be strong and take it one step at a time.

"Lana. That's a beautiful name," He complimented, closing the door behind him.

She turned and smiled, "Thank you." He smiled back but noticed how his heart skipped when she smiled.

"Would you like something to drink?" He wasn't sure if the fridge had anything but there was at least water.

"That's okay. My hands are shaking so much that I doubt I could hold a glass," She said.

"That's probably a good thing. I think I only have water," He said with a chuckle.

"It's okay. I can bring groceries by later," She said.

He smiled even more. She was promising to see him again and he looked forward to it. He'd only been in the same room with her for five minutes and he wanted to see her every chance he could. "That would be great," He responded.

Her smile slipped a bit as she looked above his eyes and to the right. Her eyes had focused on the bit of scar that peeked from his hairline. If you didn't know it was there you wouldn't see it. He saw something behind her eyes. He mostly picked up guilt and love. How he was even able to recognize her emotions he didn't know.

"I should have been there when you woke up," She said.

"It's okay. Oliver was there," He said. A pulse of anger vibrated from her and he gulped. He noticed that she stopped herself from saying something. It was obvious that she didn't like Oliver. "Um…do you live nearby?" He asked changing the topic and hoping to get to know her better. Maybe the more he learned the more he would remember.

"I live in an apartment above the Talon, with Lois," She answered.

"So you know Lois," He said. She nodded so he continued his questions. "Did I really date her?"

She scratched her forehead," Yeah. You were in a rough spot and she was there for you when I wasn't." It seemed to bother her that he remembered that.

"I'm sorry. Things are coming to me randomly. Nothing's really making sense right now," He explained.

"It's okay. It's hard to get used to the fact that you don't remember," She said.

"It's hard on both ends. Oliver immediately got me back into business and I haven't rested since," He said running a hand through his hair.

"What was so important that you had to go immediately?" She asked.

"Nothing really. It's been mostly signing off on projects," He answered.

"So he rushed you off on business and it wasn't even important?" She asked tying to understand but her voice was rising with each word. She seemed really pissed and he got nervous.

"Basically," He answered, almost shrinking into himself. Now that he thought about it, it did seem weird. Oliver was a business man but he understood that humans couldn't be pushed. Everyone got off on time and got their vacations. Oliver wasn't the guy to rush someone out of the hospital to sign papers.

"I'm going to kick him so hard in the balls the next time I see him, he won't be able to walk for weeks," She said clenching her fist and turning away from him.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked. He really didn't want to make her any more angry.

"You can ask me anything," She said turning back to him. She took a few deep breaths and then seemed to be fine. He knew for a fact he didn't want to be Oliver.

"I saw our prom picture and then I remember a movie night that we had," He started. She nodded and waited for him to go on, "Did we date?"

She looked like she was about to cry so he stepped forward and rubbed her shoulders in comfort. It bothered him with how emotional she was. She nodded afraid that she would choke on her words. He sensed that and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry that I'm so emotional," She apologized.

"It's okay. I take it we were close. Were we still dating when I got shot?" He asked. She nodded into his chest and he closed his eyes. Things were complicated. They were dating before he went into a coma. Now here she was on his doorstep and he didn't know what she expected. Did she think he would be with her? He couldn't even remember her. But he obviously still felt for her. His heart recognized her.

"I don't know what to do," He admitted.

"I'm not asking you to do anything. I just want you to remember and I want to help," She said looking up from his chest.

He smiled down at her, "Thank you. After all this time I thought Oliver was helping me. Seems I was being used. I'm not happy."

"I'm not happy either. Has being in the farm helped you?" She asked.

"Actually, the farm is the only thing jogging my memory. Except for the ride up here," He answered.

"Then you should stay here. I'll go and get supplies for the kitchen and you can rest. I'm here for you," She said.

"Thank you. Food sounds great," He said.

"Alright then. I'll go get groceries and cook you dinner," She said with a smile.

"You don't have to cook for me," He said pulling back.

"I want to cook for you," She said.

His smile grew. It was comforting to know someone was there for him with his best interests in mind. But having her in his arms was also comforting. Now he just needed to focus on getting his memories back. Mainly so he could remember exactly who he was holding in his arms.


	9. Puzzle Pieces pt 1

-1Puzzle Pieces, Pt 1

He had been back on the farm for a week. The night that Lana had shown up on his doorstep was one to remember. He felt like something had been awakened inside of him and he was doing what he could to remember her. She had come back that night with groceries and he watched as she made her way around the kitchen. It only proved to him that they were close, closer than just dating.

He had always wondered what love was and what it felt like. Seeing a woman move her way around in your kitchen seemed to be an idea. The thought of being in love with her made him pause. Not because he didn't want to be in love with her, but because he didn't know if he was.

There were things about her that he smiled at. The way her nose crinkled when she smiled, or the softness of her laugh. The way her words touched your soul and the sparks of her touches. He couldn't remember if he'd fallen in love to know what it felt like. But she felt like the one.

She had wanted to come back the next day to see him but he insisted that she not change her life just because he was back in Smallville. He knew it hurt her, it was written across her face. He believed that if everyone stopped their lives for him that he might have a harder time remembering. Simply that if he saw everyone in their environments and was around familiar settings and actions that things would click easier.

Now it was a week later and he'd only remembered a few things. Even if they were few they were big events. Didn't mean they were good events. He remembered being high on a drug and knocking Chloe through the barn door. He remembered Max giving him the drugs. But then he remembered rolling over in bed and seeing the soft morning rays shine off of Lana's hair.

With his few memories back he figured he'd made a complete mess out of his life and that Max had helped. Yet, from the dinner he'd had with Lana he couldn't entirely believe that. Lana spoke of how Max had been at her side when he was in the hospital. Max lived in Metropolis with his family but would stop by every week to two weeks just to make sure she was okay. Max was his best friend and had kept his promise to keep her safe if anything happened to him.

Having Max make that promise made him wonder how much trouble he'd been in. What events happened to make him worry about Lana if something happened to him? It just bothered him more that he couldn't remember.

The other thing that bothered him was Oliver. He still couldn't figure out why Oliver had rushed him out of Smallville. It seemed that Oliver knew about Lana and his life here so why keep them in the dark. It was about business but he hadn't been presented with anything serious that would remove his suspicion's of Oliver. Then again, there was Lionel and that man was capable of anything. After all, he was a Luthor and taught Lex everything he knew.

Besides all of his thinking he'd worked on the farm. The jobs were tiresome but he got them done. While he worked around the farm he noticed how much it was in good condition. Who ever had taken care of it had done a great job. The only thing that needed work was the equipment. The tractor was old and beat up. Really beat up, it had two boot marks in the side where it looked like someone kicked it over.

It was Friday and he was mucking out the stalls. Lana would be off tomorrow and he knew she would be hoping he'd remembered more. He wished he had good news to tell her. Although he'd remembered a few things but not enough about her. He wanted that good news just as much as her.

He finished his chores and noticed that it was sunset. Smiling he headed up the loft stairs to watch. The window was opened and his old telescope was set up next to it. It was covered in a layer of dust. Most of everything in the loft was. No one had been up here for years.

He continued to watch the sunset and when it got dark he lit the lantern. The loft was lit up and he looked around. On his desk was an old notebook. He flipped through it and found his school work and notes along with doodles and scribbling. Next to his notebook was a picture of him, Lana, Chloe, Pete, Max, and what appeared to be his football coach. Above their heads was a 'Happy Birthday Clark' banner.

He wiped the dust off the frame and he remembered how surprised he was when they flipped on the lights and jumped out. He had punched his coach and knocked him on the floor. He had gone to the Talon worried that Lana was going to break up with him but instead he got to party with all of his friends.

He turned from his desk and looked down at the trunk in front of his couch. He went and sat down before opening the lid. Dust lifted into the air along with his hopes. Someone had to jog his memory. Inside the trunk was his old football helmet and jersey. A few more photos of Lana and a few of Chloe. But he also found a worn leather jacket.

He pulled the jacket out of the trunk and pulled it on. It was a perfect fit. He remembered the first time he put it on. It was at his birthday party. A gift from Lana, along with her class ring on a chain. She had made a joke about her bra.

He pulled the jacket off and closed the trunk. Why his jacket was in the trunk he didn't know but it wasn't going to stay there. He was going to put it in his closet which oddly he hadn't rummaged through yet, either.

Over the week he'd really just worked on the farm and the house, a few times on the truck. When he wasn't working he was sleeping or eating. He'd even been to town once but hadn't run into anybody. It was still early enough that he was going to explore his bedroom more and hopefully find a box or something with old mementos inside.

He headed inside and upstairs. When he walked into his room he got that familiar feeling of being home. He loved his room and the memories he had of it so far. Those with Lana and him waking to her beauty each morning. He opened his closet door and pulled out a hanger to place his jacket on.

Inside were a few pairs of jeans and slacks along with a few flannel button down shirts. Two pairs of work boots laid in the floor both covered in mud and dirt. He smiled at the array of clothing. For the past week he'd been living out of his suitcase. He hadn't even thought to look in the closet for clothes. He chuckled at himself for being so slow.

In the left corner of the closet he noticed some non farmers clothing. He pulled the hangers out of the darkness and smiled at the familiar jeans and jackets he was looking at. It looked to be Lana's size. She had been living with him on the farm or stayed with him enough to leave clothing. He went to his suitcase and unpacked his clothing to add to the closet.

Once done he noticed how odd it looked. From ladies clothing to flannel to business suits and dress shirts. He really was living two life styles. But beggars couldn't be choosers. Really, his life didn't bother him that much. Only that he couldn't remember his life and if it did bother him.

He kicked off his shoes and sighed at how dirty they were. They weren't farming shoes but they kept him from walking barefoot. He picked them up and went for a rag so he could shine them up. The chore took him a few minutes but once he could see his reflection on his shoes he knelt and placed them next to his work boots.

As he was down on one knee he noticed a box tucked in the corner. It looked to be something that he was looking for. A memory box or something of the sort. He pulled the box out and carried it over to the bed. He gently laid it down and pulled off the lid.

Inside was a neatly folded tuxedo. He pulled it out and looked down at the jacket in confusion. Why would a tux be in a box tucked away in a corner. He laid the jacket down and pulled out the pants next. He didn't see anything wrong with either item. When he turned back to the box, his heart froze.

Inside was a white shirt that went along with the tux. One side of the shirt was stained red. He gently picked it up and noticed that it was blood. Taking a closer look at the jacket and pants he saw blood stains on them as well. Staring down at the tux laying on his bed he realized that he was wearing it when he had been shot. That blood was from the bullet wound from his head.

He turned away and closed his eyes. He saw himself in a church. He was looking at Lex Luthor pointing a gun in his direction. The church doors were behind Lex which put him up by the altar. The gun fired and he opened his eyes. He couldn't remember anything else.

He looked back into the box. Inside were various items. He rummaged around and found his watch, a wallet, deeds to the farm and Luthor Manor, Lana's class ring, and a small envelope with a circle indention of what was inside.

He opened the envelop and a golden wedding band fell out. He looked down at the ring that rested on his comforter. He noticed the small red droplets that had dried on one side. He reached down and picked up the band. The metal was cool to the touch.

He slipped the ring onto his left hand and his blood ran cold. It was a perfect fit. The puzzle pieces were a perfect fit. The tux was blood stained as well as the wedding band. He was shot at his wedding. Lex had shot him on his wedding day. And Lana was the bride. Lana was his wife.


	10. Puzzle Pieces pt 2

-1Puzzle Pieces pt 2

Clark looked down at the band on his ring finger. Lana had knocked on his door and he had held her. He couldn't imagine the pain in her heart when he hadn't remembered her. To be married to someone and have them fall into a coma on the wedding day, then years later they wake up and don't remember you. The pain she must have felt. He ran his finger gently over the band and made up his mind on what to do. He quickly put his shoes back on and grabbed the keys to the truck.

It wasn't long before he arrived at the Talon. The place looked to be closing up as he pulled his truck up to park in front. He turned off the vehicle and pocketed the keys. He took a deep breath and stepped out. As he closed the door he heard someone call his name.

"Oliver? What are you doing in town?" He asked turning to see Oliver standing on the curb. He walked over and waited for his answer.

"I just got back from Metropolis. I promised the others I'd give you some space to recover. How are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"I'm doing better. In fact I want to know something," He said folding his arms across his chest.

"Ask me," Oliver said.

"Why would you take me out of Smallville when my answers were here? What business was so important that I couldn't have time to recover?" He asked.

"It wasn't my choice," Oliver defended.

"Wasn't it? It was your choice to keep me away from my home. It was your choice to keep me away from my wife," He said.

"You remember?" Oliver asked, his eyes wide. He could see shock and worry behind those irises. Oliver was hiding something.

"I remember that I have a wife. You kept Lana from me for months. I want to know why," He demanded.

"Lionel is pushing for this merger. All the benefits will greatly help this world. I even believe in it," Oliver said.

"So why didn't you just present that to me from the start? Why wait till the ball?" He asked. Nothing made sense with this.

"Because we didn't want to place a huge decision on you right away. We wanted to reintroduce you to business," Olive answered.

"You went about this the wrong way. I'm not focusing on work right now. The merger will have to wait," He said turning to go into the Talon.

"Clark wait. I'm really sorry. Lionel can be very persuasive," Oliver pleaded.

"I don't know what Lionel has up his sleeve but he's a Luthor and I don't trust him," He turned to go in but stopped. He turned back to Oliver, "If you ever come between me and my wife again, I will make your life a living hell."

Oliver nodded. He was sure he made his point. He turned back to the entrance and walked inside. He stopped inside the doorway and took a look around. This place was amazing. It was busy yet still felt homey. He noticed Lana working at the counter. She looked beautiful, even with an apron on. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and a few loose strands hung in her face. She put her tray down on the counter and pulled a rag out to wipe down the area she was working at.

Seeing her as his wife. His breath caught in his throat. Not knowing he had still felt his love for her. His heart still recognized her, his soul still recognized her. His feet moved forward and he fought to control his breathing, his beating heart. Each step moved him closer and her back stayed turned to him.

Finally he stopped behind her. He reached out and touched her arm, urging her to turn around. She spun and looked up at him, surprised to see him. He didn't give her a chance to say anything as he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. One hand worked its way up to her neck and to her earlobe where he massaged it softly. She bent to mold her body to his and he held her tighter. Her hands snaked up his chest and rested on the back of his neck, playing with his

hairline.

His temples began to throb and he was short of breath but he didn't want to let her go. They finally pulled away for air, but still held on to each other. Things clicked. All things. He looked into her eyes and smiled. Her eyes were half way closed, her lips swollen. He brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"I remember. Everything," He said resting his forehead against hers.


	11. Mrs Kent

"Mrs. Kent"

"You remember?" Lana whispered against his chin.

He nodded and she felt it as his forehead rested against hers. She grabbed him by his neck and pulled him in for another mind blowing kiss. He remembered. He smiled against her lips and moved his hands to squeeze at her hips. Her hands moved from his neck and up into his hair. He moaned against her lips as she massaged his scalp. He loved it when she did that. There were many things he loved about her but he didn't want to show everyone who had suddenly stopped drinking their coffee to watch them. He pulled back and hungrily sucked in much needed air. He opened his eyes and watched as a tear slid down her cheek. He reached up and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't cry, love." He said.

"I can't help it. You remember," She said with a sob. He pulled her into his chest and held her. She gripped at his shoulders and he could hear her breathing as she tried to get it under control.

"I hate to break up the moment but that was quite the show," Chloe said from behind.

Clark turned and smiled at the blonde.

"Chloe, I haven't seen you since I've been back," He said without letting Lana go.

"I've been in Metropolis. I found it weird that Oliver would move you out of Smallville to sign unimportant papers. So I went to do research. All of it was for a…"

"A merger that Lionel is pushing for. Thanks for watching my back," He finished her sentence.

"Well, someone's done their homework. But did you know that it's not all innocent?" Chloe asked hinting that she knew something he didn't. But this was Chloe. She always knew something he didn't.

"If it involves a Luthor, its far from innocent. But if you don't mind I would like to take my wife home," He said with a smile.

"I don't blame you. Just thought I'd give you a heads up on Lionel and Oliver. I think Oliver isn't fully aware of what's going on. You might want to warn him," Chloe offered.

"I've already talked to Oliver today. I'm not to happy with him and I'd rather not see him for awhile. You talk to him," He said before turning back to Lana, "Ready to go home Mrs. Kent?"

"I've been waiting over four years for you to say that," She said smiling up at him.

He bent down and hooked his arm under her knees. He straightened up and swept her off her feet. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she giggled.

"Thanks again, Chloe. When I have some free time I'll come find you. Tell everyone I said hey and that I've got my memory back," He said before heading out the door to his truck.

Chloe watched as they left and sighed. Clark and Lana finally together after everything they've been through. But it wasn't over yet. Lionel was up to something and Clark didn't really need to fight another battle. So it was Chloe to the rescue but she would need backup. She pulled out her phone and began to make phone calls.

88888

Clark pulled the truck up in the driveway and pulled it into park. He couldn't get back to the farm fast enough. He jumped out and rushed around to open Lana's door for her. She smiled as he pulled her back into his arms and carried her up to the back door.

He struggled with the keys but finally got the door opened without dropping her. He pushed the door opened and walked in, carrying her over the threshold.

"Welcome home, my wife, my love, my beautiful bride," He said.

She giggled in his arms while he kicked the door shut behind them. He continued to carry her as he headed upstairs. She was nervous. After all their years together, the nights they had slept in each others arms. They had never done this. He had been respectful of her wishes to wait till marriage. Lo and behold they were married and he remembered they were married.

He smiled down at her as he carried her in to his bedroom, their bedroom. It already held a part of them as a couple with her clothes in his closet but after tonight she would be moving in. This house would become theirs just as it was his parents. He was nervous as he gently laid her down on the bed.

He watched as she swallowed nervously and he focused on her Adams apple as it bobbed. He had the sudden urge to kiss her their. And he did. He leaned down and gently placed a soft kiss against her neck. She leaned her head back to allow him better access.

"Clark," She managed to get out before a moan escaped her. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"I love the way you say my name," He said.

She smiled back, "I love you."

"I love you," He said back.

888888

Chloe finally got off the phone. Things were going to get in motion. Now that Lana had Clark back she wasn't going to see her two best friends be pulled apart again. Lois was on her way to Metropolis to follow Oliver and talk to him. Pete was on his way to come get her for a romantic dinner. And Max was finding out what he could about Lionel and his ultimate plan. Hopefully there would be no casualties in this battle and that they all would have a happy ever after. But then again this was Smallville and this was life.


	12. Honeymoon

-1"Honeymoon"

He couldn't cook. It wasn't as simple as the sun rose in the morning and set in the evening. And if the burnt eggs and over crispy bacon wasn't evidence enough. He sighed and rested his head in his hands. He tried so hard to cook Lana breakfast in bed. She was still asleep after last night but he couldn't blame her. She hadn't wanted to let him go. She hadn't wanted to fall asleep afraid he wouldn't be there.

But as their first official morning as husband and wife, he wanted to have breakfast in bed with her. He stood back up and reached for the phone. He dialed the number quickly and waited for Chloe to pick up. After a few rings she finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Chloe, its Clark. I need a favor," He said.

"At six in the morning?" She asked, sleep evident in her voice.

"Sorry I woke you," He apologized.

"It's okay. What's the emergency?" She asked.

"I can't cook and I wanted to have breakfast in bed with Lana. Can you bring something?" He asked.

"Why can't you go get it?" She asked.

"Cause she might wake up and me not be here. She would completely freak out and I don't want that," He explained.

"I get it. Sure, just give me half an hour. I've got to get dressed and get out that way," She answered.

"Thank you, Chloe. I owe you one," He said with a smile.

"Yes you do," She responded.

They hung up and Clark slipped back upstairs. He quietly snuck up to his doorway and looked into his bedroom. Lana was still asleep. The covers were wrapped around her tightly and sometime when he was gone she had pulled his pillow into her chest. The curtains were slightly open and they ruffled in the breeze that filtered in.

The sight was beautiful. He folded his arms across his bare chest and smiled. They had been through hell and back and finally they were together. Lex had tried to kill him over and over. Yet he was still here getting to look at his beautiful bride and finally be happy.

Before he came to Smallville he would have never believed that this would be his future. That he would turn out to be a good guy. He always thought he would run the streets in Metropolis and live in a loft and drive a sports car. Answer to Edge and be known as Kal.

But here in Smallville, he was living on the farm. He was known as Clark Kent, who he was born as. He was friends with Chloe. Married to the most beautiful woman on the planet. Although he was a Kent, he was also a Luthor. The co-CEO of Luthorcorp.

He continued to stand in the doorway till he heard a car door slam shut. He turned and padded down the stairs to open the back door for Chloe. She came in carrying two brown bags.

"You so owe me," She said handing him the bags. He smiled and placed them down on the counter.

"Thank you Chloe. Whatever you need, just let me know," He said with a smile as he pulled out muffins and a few bagels. He laid it all out on the breakfast tray and moved to the fridge to pull out some jam.

"Don't worry about it, Clark. I'm glad to see you and Lana together finally," She said.

He turned and smiled, "I know. It almost feels like a dream. To be married to the woman I love and have her upstairs sleeping in my bed while I'm bringing her breakfast."

"You two deserve this. Now go make Lana happy. I better not see either of you in town for the next week," She threatened.

He laughed, "Don't worry. I doubt we'll leave the bedroom."

"That was a bit much, thanks though," She joked while moving to the back door. He thanked her again before she left. He turned back to his task and poured two glasses of orange juice. After making it look as nice as he could, he carried the tray up to his bedroom.

He quietly stepped into the bedroom and moved over to set the tray on the bedside table. She didn't stir as he gently sat next to her. He looked down at her and slipped some of her hair behind her ear. He trailed his hand from her neck to her exposed shoulder all the way down to her hand. He gently rubbed the stone of her wedding ring.

She shifted and smiled up at him, "Hey handsome."

"Hey yourself, beautiful," He responded.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"I made you breakfast in bed. Actually, I didn't make it. Chloe brought it," He answered.

"It's the thought that counts. You're so sweet," She said shifting a bit to her side and reaching up to cup his cheek.

He smiled and rested his hand on hers, "I love you, Lana."

"I love you too, Clark," She responded with a gentle smile.

He leaned down and kissed her gently. Her hand snaked up behind his head and into his thick hair. Eventually they pulled away for air and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Come back to bed," She requested, her voice raspy from their recent kiss.

"After you get some food in you. You haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon," He said.

"That's because the only thing I had for dinner was you," She replied with a smirk.

"Not that I minded but please have some breakfast. I promise I won't leave the bed till your stomach growls again," He responded to her comment.

"Fine but only because I want the energy to keep up," She said pulling herself up.

He smiled and picked the tray up to set in her lap. She ate quickly and he couldn't help but laugh. She really wanted him back in bed. Before he knew it she was finished so he quickly downed the rest of his breakfast.

He placed the tray back on the side table and smiled down at her radiant self. She grinned up at him seductively. She reached up and grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him down. He shifted himself to his side of the bed and she rolled over to rest on top of him.

"We have so much to make up for," She said.

"I know," He said reaching up and running his fingers through her hair.

The strands felt like silk against his skin and moved through his fingers like liquid. She leaned down and kissed him. His hands traveled from her hair to her back. Her skin was smooth against his rough hands but she didn't complain as he squeezed on her hips.

He rolled over to where she rested beneath him. He pulled himself back and looked down into her hazel orbs. All he saw was love. She was his completely and he was hers. They say your eyes are the portal to your soul. He saw right into her soul and saw how attached it was to his.

"I love you," He whispered.

She reached up and ran her fingers from his brow, down his cheek, and over his lips. The caress was smooth and sent a shiver down his spine. A good shiver. The kind that catches your breath and makes you weak in the knees.

"I love you, Clark."


	13. Taking A Hit

-1"Taking a hit"

"Mr. Luthor, I apologize. Clark slipped out from under my nose," Oliver explained over the phone.

News had gotten back to Luthorcorp. The co-CEO was 100 percent and taking a honeymoon with his wife. And of course the news reached Lionel and hell was to be paid. Oliver loosened his tie and leaned back in his chair.

"I didn't agree to the merger for you to screw up. Clark was supposed to sign before he got his memory back. He'll never go for the offer," Lionel said.

Oliver could tell he was holding back from ripping him a new one. "Like I said, I'm sorry. Lois and Max intervened and I couldn't get to Clark before he began to remember," Oliver explained.

"Then they will be dealt with and so will you," Lionel threatened.

"Why won't Clark go for it with his memory?" Oliver asked.

"Because Clark doesn't trust a Luthor since my son scarred him. To convince him to merge his company will be difficult," Lionel said.

"I don't think that's the case. Luthorcorp is merging with my company. Clark knows me and knows that I wouldn't go for a bad deal," Oliver argued.

"Oliver, Clark has a way of finding out the truth. I don't doubt that it will happen in this case. So stay quiet or I'll silence you myself. Have a nice day," Lionel said before the line went dead.

Oliver clicked off his phone completely confused. Lionel had practically said that there was something more to the benefits of the merger. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to fly with Clark. Meaning it wouldn't fly with him either.

A knock came at his door and he stood from his desk. He walked over to the monitor to see that it was Lois waiting in the elevator. Surprised that she came all this way he buzzed her in. She stormed in and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oliver Queen, I have a bone to pick with you," Lois said.

"It's good to see you again Miss Lane," Oliver greeted.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to Clark and Lana? Here you are sitting in your fancy penthouse, not giving a rats ass that you kept them from each other over a stupid business agreement," Lois continued to yell.

"I know and I apologize. Is that all you're here for?" Oliver asked.

"No. I want to know if you know everything about this merger?" Lois asked her voice lowering.

"I just got off the phone with Lionel. Obviously, I haven't known all the facts. Lionel is pissed that I let Clark go to Smallville. Something else is going on and I don't know what. But I can tell you that your life and Max's life are in danger," Oliver warned.

"Is that so?" Lois asked.

"It is and I want to make up for my actions. Let me protect you," Oliver offered.

"I don't need a man to protect me. You're the one who needs protection once Clark comes after you," Lois said.

"He'll have to get in line. Lionel's after me as well," Oliver informed her.

"Then I suggest you watch your back," Lois suggest.

"Allow me to watch your's as well," Oliver offered again.

For a minute he realized that he had flirted. Now was not the time to be hitting on Lois Lane. Their lives were at risk and so was everyone else's. Lionel was not a man to mess with and they had messed up badly.

"Hey Max," Clark answered the phone.

He was lying in bed where he hadn't moved all weekend. Lana was curled up to his side, her head rested on his chest.

"Lois did what?" He asked sitting up a bit. Lana shifted and looked up at him.

"Alright. Tell them to stay at Luthor Mansion. You and your family should move in as well. There's more than enough room, along with security," He said to Max, then he made a promise.

"Good, I'll see you all soon. Don't worry about Lionel. I'll find out what's going on. Alright, bye Max."

Clark hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Lana asked.

"Lionel is pissed at Oliver, Lois and Max. According to Oliver, Lionel has threatened all of their lives," He informed her.

"My god. What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know. They'll be safe at the Mansion. I guess I'll have to talk to Lionel and get to the bottom of this," He said.

"Be careful. We've dealt with a Luthor before and you were nearly killed a few handful of times," Lana said. He could hear the concern, worry, and fear in her voice. He rubbed her cheek and pushed back some strands of her hair.

"Don't worry love. I won't leave you again," He promised.

He leaned down and sealed it with a kiss. The kiss heated up and he ran his hand down her back. He helped her shift herself to where she straddled him. She pulled back and smiled down at him.

"I love you, Mr. Kent," She said softly.

"I love you, Mrs. Kent," He said.

She leaned down again and kissed him like her life depended on it. To him, his life did. She was his every reason. She was the air he breathed. Thank whatever gods there were that allowed him this chance to be with her.

"I suggest you do your job and eliminate the targets," Lionel said from behind his desk.

"That's my job, sir," The man said, his arms folded behind his back.

He wore all black with a red silk tie. He simply looked like a business man, not an assassin.

"You better or you'll never work again," Lionel threatened.

"No worries sir. Lois and Max will be dealt with before the end of the week," He said.

"I'll hold you too it. And remember, Clark Kent is not to be harmed until I give the signal," Lionel said.

The man nodded. With a wave of Lionel's hand, he turned and left the office of Lionel Luthor. He had a job to complete.


	14. Return of Kal?

-1"The return of Kal?"

He straightened his shirt as he came down the stairs. He looked up to see Lana standing at the stove cooking. She wore only his flannel shirt and it made his blood boil. She was dead sexy standing in the kitchen with her long, sculptured legs bared.

"Good morning," He said with a smile as he admired her.

She turned and smiled, "Morning yourself handsome."

He continued into the kitchen and joined her side. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Breakfast smells good. Wish I had time to eat it," He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked turning in his arms.

"Max just called. Lois, Oliver and himself are at the mansion. I'm going to go talk to Lionel," He said.

"No. It's too dangerous to deal with a Luthor. Just stay away from him," She said.

"I can't escape him. I'm in business with the devil," He said.

Her hand moved from his shoulder and down his arm.

"It scares me. Every time you've dealt with a Luthor, you've barely come back alive," She said.

"I know. You have every right to be scared. But once Lionel is out of everyone's lives we can live in peace. Have a family like we talked about. I want to raise our children in a Luthor free zone and to do that I have to go deal with him," He said.

"I know and I want that so bad. Doesn't mean I have to like it," She said.

"I know, love," He said kissing her forehead, "I promise to be home by dinner."

"You better be or I'll never forgive you," She said.

Luthorcorp, the tallest building in Metropolis, overlooked the Daily Planet and everyone else. It's purpose was to strike fear into the people and make them feel small. When Clark walked in , he was anything but small. He was the man, and he was on a mission.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kent," The secretary greeted him.

"Is Lionel in?" He asked.

"Yes sir, would you like me to buzz him?" She asked.

"No. I'll surprise him. Also, no visitors," He said.

She nodded and he headed into the elevator. He waited patiently until he reached the top floor where Lionel's office was. The doors opened and he walked out and down the hallway. He didn't bother knocking, instead he barged in. Lionel turned in his chair and looked up at Clark.

"Call me when you're done," Lionel said before hanging up. "Clark, I thought you'd still be on your honeymoon."

"I was until I received an interesting phone call. Someone took a hit out on Oliver, Lois, and Max. You know, the people who gave me back my life by actually helping me. Well, except Oliver. Only Oliver was working for you. Why?" He demanded closing the doors behind him and stepping up to Lionel's desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about, son," Lionel said.

He walked around the desk and looked down at Lionel.

"Don't give me that crap. Oliver was working under your order. The plan was to get me to approve of a merger before I could remember anything. What's so important about this deal, that I couldn't have my memories?" He asked.

"This merger is important for Luthorcorp and Queen Industries. By combining we'll own the world. You see, Luthorcorp owns have the worlds income, Queen owns the other half. Combine the two and you have global domination," Lionel spilled.

It almost seemed too easy. Lionel wasn't one to reveal his plans until after they were complete. Or maybe it was. "You did take out the hit."

"The merger won't be stopped," Lionel said.

"Oliver was willing to sign. I'm not," He said.

Lionel smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"So why does Oliver have a hit on him? Did he suddenly realize you were using him and he refused to give you his company? I bet that's what it was. So what about me? I won't sign," Clark said.

"That'll be taken care. Once you're out of the way, the only signature needed will be mine," Lionel said.

"There's one problem, I'm still breathing," He said.

"While you're in this office," Lionel threatened.

That was it. Clark snapped. He grabbed Lionel by his expensive jacket and lifted him from his chair. He slammed Lionel into the glass wall behind his desk.

"Listen, just because you have money and power doesn't mean you can play god. I just got my life back. My wife and I are happy, finally. No thanks to you and your son." He slammed Lionel into the glass again and it cracked. "You're going to back off. No more hits. No more attempts to dominate the world. It's over. And if you don't stop, I'll kill you myself."

He slammed Lionel again and the glass window shattered. The only thing keeping Lionel from falling to his death was the grip Clark had on his jacket.

"Clark, please. You're not a murder," Lionel said.

"Really? Cause I'm a Luthor and they all seem to be cold hearted killers," He said.

He jerked and Lionel flinched, thinking he was going to fall.

"I'll make you deal," Lionel said.

"The only deal I'm going to make is the one where you retire. Don't go through with your plans and you can live. When I leave here, my friends better still be alive and stay alive. You've barked up the wrong tree and I'm done dealing with a Luthor," He said.

He jerked again and Lionel winced again.

"Done. I'll call off the assassin and drop the merger," Lionel promised.

He pulled him back in from the broken window and tossed Lionel down onto the floor. Lionel stayed down as Clark brushed off his hands.

"It seems Kal has returned," Lionel said from his spot on the floor.

"So he has," Clark said before kneeling to Lionel's level, "Don't piss him off."

He stood and turned towards the door. He turned to see Lionel stand up.

"If anything happens to the people I care about, you'll be hearing from me. I'll show no mercy," said Clark before pulling the doors closed leaving Lionel alone.

He pulled up into his drive way and noticed that Lana's jeep wasn't there. He pulled out his cell phone but she hadn't called. So instead he called her. He was a bit worried considering he'd just threatened Lionel, he was worried.

"Hello," Lana answered. Her voice sounded stressed.

"Lana, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Clark, everything's fine." She answered.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"At the Talon with everyone. They'd like to see you," She said.

"Sure. I'm on my way," He said.

"Okay. See you soon," She said.

He smiled and started his truck back up. Within a few minutes he reached the Talon. He parked behind the coffee shop and turned off his truck. As he was walking in the back door he heard a gunshot. He doubled over but he was okay.

A scream came from inside and he burst through the back door. He looked around and took notice of the panic going on. Oliver stood between the outside wall and Lois. Lana and Chloe huddled off to the side where Pete had pushed them.

On the ground, in a pool of his own blood, laid Max. Clark rushed forward and fell to his knees beside his best friend. A bullet hole rested in Max's abdomen, blood pooled out and surrounded his body.

"Max," He said.

His friends name caught in his throat. He'd seen Max hurt before but he'd never seen him dying.

"Someone call 911!"He yelled.

Max reached up and grabbed Clark's shirt. He applied pressure to the wound.

"Don't worry Max. Everything will be okay. I promise," He said.

Max smiled and then spit up blood. He looked down and saw Max's hands drop from its grip on his shirt. Sirens roared in the distance and he prayed it wasn't too late. Lionel's going to pay. As he held Max, he swore Lionel was going to pay.


	15. Tragedy

-1"Tragedy"

It had been days after the shooting. Max laid in his hospital room, attached to machines that beeped and buzzed. Clark couldn't stay in there with him for long but he hadn't left the hospital since they brought him in. Everyone else visited in shifts and Lana was under constant surveillance with Pete and Chloe. Oliver and Lois had gone away to stay hidden.

Clark sat in the waiting room. Lana was with him today. She curled up to his side and had her arm wrapped around his. She was worried about him. He hadn't said a word since Max was shot. She didn't want to leave his side but everyone needed to eat and sleep. Clark just refused to do anything until Max was better.

Yet the truth was, Max would recover from getting shot but not from the cancer growing in his brain. They had noticed it just the other day but it was too late. It had already spread and Max only had a few months left. The news was shocking. Max hadn't said anything to anyone. And no one could get in touch with his family.

The news had devastated Clark. Max was like a brother. They had been the best of friends for years. Worked together, fought back to back. Clark was the god father to Max's sons. He'd been Max's best man at his wedding. Max was the last of Clarks family and he too was being taken away from him.

Pete came into the waiting room and smiled sympathetically towards Lana. She didn't want to leave Clarks side. But someone had to get in touch with Max's family. She knew Clark would never let her go so she had called Pete to ask him. She stood from the chair next to Clark and pulled Pete off into the hallway.

"What's the favor?" Pete asked when they were out of ear shot from Clark.

"I need you to go check on Max's family. We've tried for days to get in touch with them. With Lionel on the rampage it's got us worried. Do you mind?" She asked.

"Not at all. I'll head out tonight. Just make sure you wait on Chloe to come pick you up. Clark would kill me if he found out you went off on your own with a hit man on the loose," Pete said.

"Actually, I'll be staying here tonight so you have nothing to worry about," She said.

"Okay. I'll call as soon as I find them," Pete said. Pete took a final look back at Clark and noticed how bad off he looked. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face had a few days of stubble growing. "Take care of him."

Lana nodded and watched as Pete left. She turned back to Clark who hadn't moved in his chair. She returned to her spot and slid her arm back around his. She rested her head on his shoulder and waited. After awhile she drifted off to sleep.

She awoke with a start from her phone ringing. She untangled herself from Clarks arm and pulled out her buzzing phone. She looked down at the caller id and saw that it was Pete. She hurriedly answered.

"Hello?"

"Lana," Pete said.

She could hear something off in his voice. In the background she heard the soft wail of a siren.

"Pete? Are you okay?" She asked.

Clark looked over in her direction. It was the first he moved since he originally sat in this spot.

"I found Max's family," Pete said.

"Are they okay?" She asked.

Pete didn't answer for a minute.

"No Lana. All three of them were shot," Pete finally answered.

"Oh, god," She said before covering her mouth with her hand.

"Lana? Everything okay?" Clark asked.

She turned and looked up at him and shook her head.

"It's Max's family." She paused and he raised his eyebrows waiting for what else she had to say. "They're dead."

"Tell Pete to get back here now. I don't want you and Chloe alone," He said before standing and heading down the hall.

"Pete, can you come back now?" She asked watching Clark as he went towards Max's room.

"On my way," Pete said before hanging up.

She closed her phone and followed Clark. She reached the room and watched through the window. What she saw tore her heart. Clark was sitting in the seat next to Max and he was telling Max something.

Max gripped at his sheets and looked up at the ceiling. After a moment as Clark finished telling him, Max began to cry. Clark reached over and placed his hand on top of Max's. Lana watched as Clark comforted Max to the best of his ability but there wasn't much either of them could do.


	16. Revenge

-1"Revenge"

"Is he going to kill himself doing farm work again?" Lois asked from the kitchen table.

Lana looked over at Lois and shook her head. They had all returned from the hospital when Max had kicked them out. Clark had taken it hard. Max wanted to be alone, and Clark respected his wishes even though he didn't want to.

"He's just keeping his mind off of things," Lana answered turning back to the dishes she was washing.

Lois and Oliver had come over for dinner. Apparently the two had gotten close during their time together while avoiding assassins. But as long as they were happy who was she to say anything?

"Things are pretty bad. What did Lionel have to say?" Lois asked.

"He didn't. Lionel is refusing all calls from Clark. Clark is too pissed to say anything about it," Lana answered another one of Lois's questions.

"Clark went and talked to Lionel. And reports say that Lionel's office window had been broken. You don't think Clark tried to kill him?" Lois asked.

She just couldn't seem to stop with the questions.

"I know my husband. He couldn't kill a man. No matter how evil they are," Lana answered giving Lois a look that said to shut up.

The kitchen door burst open and Oliver rushed in.

"Where's Clark?" He asked.

"Fixing the fence. Did everything go okay when you checked on Max?" Lana asked.

"Max was gone. He snuck out of the hospital," Oliver answered.

"What?" Lois asked.

Oliver didn't say anything else. The blonde rushed back out and ran towards the broken fence where Clark was working. Lois rushed over to Lana's side and watched from the window. Oliver was talking to Clark and Clark didn't look happy. Clark tossed down his tools and rushed for the truck. Lana, Lois, and Oliver watched as he sped off, down the driveway. Clark obviously knew where Max was or where he was headed.

Clark reached Luthorcorp and prayed he wasn't too late. He didn't bother locking the truck as he ran inside towards the elevator. He pushed two people out of the way and hit the button to Lionel's floor. People tried to get in the elevator with him but he gave them a glare and they backed off in fear of losing their jobs.

The doors closed and he waited impatiently for the elevator to rise. After a grueling minute the doors came open and he rushed forward to Lionel's office. He slammed into the doors and they bounced open. A gun was immediately pointed in his direction.

Max stood there, still in his hospital garbs. Lionel had his back to the broken window. The plastic covering had been torn away. He held his arms up so Max wouldn't shoot him.

"Clark, my boy. Please tell your friend to put the gun away and that we can talk this out," Lionel said. Max turned back to Lionel and pointed the gun in Lionel's face.

"Don't Clark. I'm doing you a favor," Max said.

"Max, please. Be rational," Clark pleaded.

"I am being rational. I should rip him limb from limb for what's he's done. He had me shot, my family killed. Not to mention he had a hit out on Oliver, Lois and you. No doubt, he had one on Lana. The Luthor's are monsters. They deserve to die," Max said.

His voice was shaking. His hand was shaking. Everything about Max was unnerved.

"You're not a killer," Clark reasoned.

"No, you're not a killer. I know about your threat on Lionel's life if he didn't stop the hit. Lionel didn't stop it and now people are dead," Max said.

"Max, I'll take care of Lionel," Clark tried again.

He slowly took a step forward. If he couldn't stop Max with his words then maybe by grabbing the gun.

"Not the way he should be dealt with. You couldn't hurt a fly, Clark. I know you better than anyone. You'd let Lionel live and he doesn't deserve it," Max argued.

His hand shook even more. Max was losing it.

"You're not a killer either. Just put the gun down and we'll put Lionel behind bars. Just like we did Lex," Clark tried again, taking a few more steps.

"No. You don't get it Clark. We tried that with Lex. He still came after you. Then he got out and shot you on your wedding day. These men are monsters. Let me do the world a favor. Let me do you a favor," Max said.

"I don't need a favor Max. Just step away. Your family will get justice. I promise you," Clark pleaded. He was almost able to touch Max's arm.

"You're right. They will get justice. I'll get it for them," Max said.

Without warning he struck out, the butt of the gun catching Lionel across the face. Lionel staggered back and fell. Clark rushed forward and reached out but he was too late. He turned away in time to avoid watching Lionel slam into the concrete below.

He turned to Max and watched as the man who was the closest thing to a brother step back, his arm falling to his side.

"Max, what did you do?" Clark asked, his voice catching in his throat.

"I did what I had to," Max answered.

"I would have gotten you justice without killing him," He said.

He couldn't grasp what was happening. He'd just watched as Max condemned his soul.

"I'm a dying man Clark. I would have never seen it happen. I want my family back," Max said. A tear fell from his eyes and Clark stepped forward.

"I know. I want them back too. You and your wife were my family," Clark said.

"Yet you have Lana and Chloe, and I have no one," Max said.

"You still have me. And Lana and Chloe. I'm not leaving your side," Clark promised.

"I know. You've always been there. Promise me something," Max said.

"Anything," Clark agreed.

"Make sure my family gets the funeral they deserve," Max said.

"You can help me," Clark said.

"Promise me," Max said.

Clark stood for a second wondering where Max was going with this. Whatever it was it wasn't good. "I promise."

Max smiled softly and before Clark could move Max raised the gun and fired.

"NO!" Clark screamed and rushed forward.

But it was too late. Max laid dead on the floor. Clark fell to his knees beside Max's body and reached out. Blood seeped from the wound and covered the floor. The pool grew and spread to where Clark's knees rested. His jeans became stained but he didn't move. He reached out and gently closed Max's eyes before doubling over and releasing the turmoil inside him. Security barged in. The sight before them stopped them in their tracks. Clark was clutching a dead man to his chest and was screaming.


	17. Aftermath

Aftermath

Clark sat in his office and stared at the folder sitting on his desk. It was a few days after the death of Lionel Luthor and his best friend Max. The story was the headline on every newspaper. Lois had done a special piece that eased the bad light on Max. Oliver had made a public statement in regards to Max and Lionel.

It didn't matter what they all said. The people believed that Max was a horrible person. That he deserved to be dead. Clark had remained hidden in his office. He hadn't gone back to Smallville. Lana had called and was worried but he reassured her he was fine and would be home soon after he took care of business.

The main business was the merger that Lionel was pushing for. Now that Lionel was dead the board was asking questions. Apparently Lionel had been holding off on the merger for him. That he wasn't ready for such a big business deal. But now, he was the CEO. It was his job and the pressure was on.

No one cared that his best friend had just died. That his second family had just been killed. They didn't care that he had a funeral to plan for the entire family. No one cared because it was all about business. Oliver understood and didn't press the matter. But that didn't stop the folder from crossing his desk.

He stood from his desk and walked out of his office. He didn't have anything else to do. Work didn't matter right now and the board would have to understand. His secretary stopped him before he entered the elevator.

"Sir, have you signed the papers?" She asked.

"No. And I won't until I take care of some personal business," He answered pushing the button for the first floor.

"But sir, the board will want those on their desk," She said.

"Have them talk to Queen Industries. They'll find that there's no rush," He said as the doors closed shut.

He sighed as the elevator made its descent. Eventually the doors opened and he made his way through the lobby. He didn't say anything to anyone as he made his way out to his truck. He slid into the drivers seat and held the keys in his hand. After a second he turned the key in the ignition and listened as the truck roared to life.

He pulled out of the parking lot and started his trip back to Smallville. He was barely out of Metropolis when his phone began to ring. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello," He answered.

"Mr. Kent?" A voice said on the other end. He didn't recognize the voice.

"Yes, this is he," He answered.

"We have a young boy here that says you're his godfather and that you're to be called in case of an emergency," The voice said.

"Excuse me?" He asked unsure if he heard right.

"His names Alex. The oldest son of Max," The voice continued.

He cut him off.

"Alex. He's alive?" He asked.

"Yes sir. He's here at the police station," The voice said. He didn't waste a second as he did a u-turn and made his way to the police station.

"Tell Alex I'm on my way."

He hung up the phone and sped through the streets of Metropolis. Eventually he pulled into the police station and stopped with a squeal of his tires. He jumped out of his truck and rushed inside. He almost didn't recognize Alex.

Max's son had grown up so much since he'd last seen him. He was close to five and almost as tall as Clark. His dark brown hair was short and spiked. All of his baby fat was gone and he stood a tall, lean teenager. He walked up and Alex saw him coming. Alex stood and Clark gave him a hug. They pulled apart and Clark held Alex by his shoulders.

"Look at you. All grown up," He said with a small smile.

"Hey uncle Clark," Alex said softly.

A police officer walked up to them, "Sorry to break you two up. I need you to come with me, Mr. Kent. We have to verify that you're his godfather and get the paperwork signed."

Clark nodded and turned back to Alex, "I'll just be in the other room. Everything will be okay."

Alex nodded and he stepped away and followed the officer to a back room. He couldn't believe that Alex was still alive. He'd been told that all of Max's family had been killed but there was Alex, sitting in the other room waiting to go home with him.

He did everything that was required and they moved through the process as quickly as they could. They understood that Clark wanted to get on the road and get Alex out of the police station. Eventually everything was signed and they were ready to go. He walked back out to where Alex was waiting.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Alex nodded and stood, grabbing his backpack. Alex followed him out to the truck and he opened the door for the young boy. Alex was quiet as he climbed into the truck. He had every right to be. Clark started up the truck and pulled out. He headed again to Smallville.

"I'm grateful you're alive, but I thought you were with your family," He said trying to not make this awkward.

"I was on a football trip. I just got back yesterday," Alex explained.

"I'm sorry about your family," He said as they pulled out on the interstate to make their way to Smallville.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Lionel Luthor put a hit out on your father and a few friends of ours. Your brother and your mother were caught in the cross fire," He explained.

"Lionel's dead. My dad killed him," Alex said looking out the window.

"Yes, he did." He replied.

"How do you survive this?" Alex asked.

"It takes time. Losing your parents is not something you get over. You move on, but their loss is always there," He answered.

He was simply frank about it. He couldn't lie and tell Alex that it was going to be okay. Because sometimes it just wasn't.

"Have they been buried yet?" Alex asked.

"No. I'm still planning the funeral. I promise you, your family will get the best," He promised looking over at Alex. The boy was still looking out the window and watching as the scenery turned into the corn fields.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked.

"To the farm," He answered turning back to watch the road, "Your new home."

"Home is with my family," Alex said.

Clark didn't know what to say. The wounds for both of them were still fresh and cut deep. Max and his family had been his family. Alex was still alive and now he was Alex's guardian. He had no clue what to do or what to say.

"I know. I can't ask you to accept the farm as your home or Lana and I as your…All I can ask is that you know that I'm not going to let anything happen to you. That you can come to Lana and I for anything," He said trying to not make it sound like he was going to replace his parents. No one could replace Max and Stella. They were loving parents.

"Whose Lana?" Alex asked.

"My wife. You'll love her. She has a heart of gold and can make a mean apple pie just like my mother used to," He answered.

"She's not my mother and you're not my father," Alex bluntly said.

"I know. We could never replace them. We won't replace them," He said looking back over at Alex who met his gaze.

"Good. As long as we understand that," Alex said before turning back to the window.

Clark turned back to the road and the rest of the trip was silent. After awhile they finally reached Smallville. They made their way to the farm and he noticed that Alex was taking in his surroundings as he pulled into the drive way.

"Welcome to the Kent Farm," He said as he pulled the truck to a park.

He shut the vehicle off and got out. Alex followed and grabbed his backpack. The young teen didn't say anything as he lead him to the kitchen door. He opened the back door and let Alex walk in. Alex pulled his backpack over his shoulder and looked around.

"Lana! I'm home," Clark called out.

Lana came out of the living room and into the kitchen. "Clark. I've been so worried," she said wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight.

"I know. I just needed some time," He said wrapping his arms around her and hugging her in return. S he pulled back and smiled up at him before looking over at Alex.

"Who's our guest?" She asked pulling away.

"Lana, this is Alex. Max's oldest son," He introduced them. Her eyebrows rose some as she looked at Alex.

"Well, welcome Alex. Are you hungry?" She asked before looking up at Clark.

He gave her a slight smile saying he'd explain later.

"Actually I am. I haven't eaten since yesterday," Alex said.

"Do you like spaghetti?" She asked.

"I don't care," Alex said. Lana opened her mouth to respond but instead closed it and moved to the fridge to pull out ingredients.

"Well since you'll be living here, we should get you a room ready," she said. Alex didn't say anything while he quickly brainstormed.

"Uhm, Lana and I can move into my parents old bedroom and you can have my old room. Later this week we can take you shopping for clothes and things for your room," Clark said.

Alex shrugged, "Whatever." Alex had closed himself off since their talk on the way up. Apparently Alex had said everything he needed.

"Okay then. I'll just go upstairs and start working. Call me down when dinners ready," Clark said before heading upstairs leaving Alex with Lana in the kitchen.

He needed the few minutes alone to think. He headed into his parents room after grabbing a few boxes from the attic. He started to box up his parents things.

He didn't really think as he worked. He had too much to think about. Max was dead along with his wife and youngest son. Max's oldest son was sitting in his kitchen while Lana cooked them dinner. Now he was packing up his parents things that he refused to do for so many years. But it didn't matter. He had his godson to take care of. A promise he made to Max when Alex was born. He was going to keep that promise no matter what.

"Clark! Dinner!" Lana called from the bottom of the stairs.

He taped up the box before heading downstairs. He took the last seat and looked down at his plate. Lana smiled over at him and they began to eat. Well, Lana ate. He and Alex picked at their food. They weren't really hungry but they ate enough to survive the night.

"So how's the room coming?" Lana asked.

"I've almost got everything packed up. I'll put it up in the attic. I won't have our room transferred over till tomorrow," He answered picking a bit more at his plate. "Alex you can sleep in our room and we can sleep in my parents room, although its now our room. But still, you'll be okay for tonight."

"I don't care," Alex said tossing his fork down.

"Okay then," He answered.

Lana turned back to her plate and stayed quiet. Both men sitting at the table were quiet for the rest of dinner. Clark excused himself after he finished and returned upstairs. Lana turned to Alex and smiled while she grabbed his plate and carried it to the sink.

"If I had known you were coming I would have made dessert," She said.

Alex stood from the table and walked over to the living room wall where a few pictures hung. He looked them over and saw one of Clark with his parents and another one of Clark with Lana. "It's whatever," Alex said. She finished up the plates and left them to air dry. She walked over to Alex and touched his shoulder softly.

"I'm sorry about your family. What happened to them…"

"Was unfair. Lionel got was he deserved," Alex said pulling away from her.

"Lionel was a horrible man but no one deserves to be pushed out of the window of the thirtieth floor," Lana said.

"You have no idea how this feels. I was on a football trip with my friends. I had no idea till I came home. Lionel got what was coming," Alex said.

He moved past Lana and stormed out. Lana went to follow but stopped. It was obvious that Alex wanted to be alone and that she had said the wrong thing at the wrong time. She watched from the kitchen window as Alex hid out in the barn. A while later Clark came down and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Where's Alex?" He asked.

"In the barn. I said the wrong thing and he got angry," She said.

"He'll be okay. I remember when I first lost my parents. I didn't handle it well at all," He said.

"Neither did I, so I understand. How long has he been with you?" She asked.

"Only today. I was on my way home and got a call saying he was alive. As his godfather, I'm now his legal guardian," He said.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"I have no idea. I'm not ready to have a family. I don't know if I can raise a kid, let alone a teenager. Not to mention I have a funeral to plan and then there's work. I'm in over my head," He admitted.

"But at least Alex has someone to take care of him. You didn't have anyone and look at your childhood. We can give Alex time to get better but it will take time for all of us to adjust," She said turning in his arms.

"You think we can do this?" He asked looking down at her.

"We owe it to Max to at least try. We'll work this out," She reassured him.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. After a second he pulled back and made his way to the barn. He entered the large doors and looked up at the loft where the light was on. He headed up the stairs and smiled as he saw that Alex was looking up at the stars.

"Beautiful isn't it. I used to come up here all the time and look out at the sky. You know, my father built this for me. Called it my fortress of solitude. After my father died I didn't come up here for years. I could still feel his presence in the wood and the nails. It was hard to be around something he'd spent so much time at," He said walking up to Alex's side.

Alex remained quiet and watched Clark's movement.

"I know you're hurting," Clark said. "But the only thing there is to do is take this one day at a time."

"I don't want to take this a day at a time. I want to be left alone," Alex said.

Clark backed off and nodded.

"I understand. Your room is on the left upstairs. I'll be up early to do the chores so there will be breakfast made if you're hungry. You're welcome to stay up here as long as you need," He said before turning and heading downstairs.

He made his way back into the kitchen and found that Lana had gone upstairs. He found her in their new bedroom. She was in her pajama's and had grabbed his for him. She looked up from her spot in the bed. She had changed the sheets and comforter so they could be added to the boxes in the attic.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"He just needs to be alone. I left him in the loft," He said stripping his clothes to change into his pajama's.

"Do you think he'll stay up there long?" She asked.

"I don't know. He just found out about everything yesterday. It's hard to deal with. We'll just give him some alone time and hope that he'll be okay eventually," He said.

After he was changed he slid into the bed beside her.

She curled up to his side, "I've missed you the last few days."

"I've missed you too. I just needed the alone time myself," He said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I got there before he knocked Lionel out of the window. I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen. After he killed Lionel he killed himself," He answered. It took him a few tries to get it all out as he kept choking on his words. The image of Max holding the gun to his head kept replaying in his head.

"Oh god. I had no idea," She said leaning up to look at him.

He looked down at her and she could see the tears in his eyes. She sat up and pulled him into her. He held her and let his tears flow. She rubbed his back softly as he wept. Lana heard footsteps in the hallway and she looked up to see Alex in the hallway. He watched for a minute as Clark continued to cry. Lana ran her fingers through Clarks hair and eventually he settled down but only when sleep finally calmed him. She looked up and saw that Alex had gone into his room and closed the door.

She shifted herself down to where she rested her head on Clark's chest. After a minute she finally fell asleep as well. Things wouldn't be the same but they would deal with it together the only way they knew how, as a family.


	18. Preparations

Preparations

Clark was up at the crack of dawn. Lana woke shortly after he did and started breakfast. Clark was already out on the farm doing chores. He had a lot to catch up since he'd been in Metropolis the past few days. It was long after she had breakfast made that Clark came in.

"Morning beautiful," He said getting his plate and sitting at the table.

"Morning yourself, handsome," She replied fixing up another plate.

"Is Alex awake yet?" He asked getting his fork.

"Haven't heard a peep out of him. Think we should wake him?" She asked.

He picked at his plate for a few seconds.

"No. Let him sleep. He'll come down when he's ready," He said.

Lana nodded and took her plate to the table and sat down next to him.

"What's the plan for today?" She asked.

"Well, I'm going to catch up on my chores and then when Alex gets up I'll start working on the rooms," He answered digging into his eggs.

"Sounds like a busy day," She said eating her breakfast as well.

"That's just for today. I still have a funeral to plan," He added.

She reached over and took his hand in hers. They didn't say anything else as they ate breakfast. Once they were done he helped her clean up and Alex came downstairs.

"Look who's up. There's still some breakfast," Lana said looking over to Alex.

Clark looked up from the sink where he was finishing up cleaning his dish.

"I'm not hungry," Alex said folding his arms over his chest.

"Okay then. When you do get hungry there's food in the fridge. I'll be out in the barn finishing my chores. When I'm done I'll finish up the rooms," He said. Alex didn't say anything. Clark put his dish up to dry and gave Lana a kiss on her forehead.

"Call if you need me," He said before heading back outside.

He made his way out to the broken fence. He looked down at his tools. The fence was always getting broken. Why couldn't anything stay fixed. He got to work but it wasn't peaceful like he hoped it would be. Normally doing chores would calm him down and he could sort things out. But sorting out a funeral was anything but peaceful.

His thoughts kept him distracted as he worked. It took him twice as long to get his chores done. So when he went back into the house it was past lunch. Lana looked up from her paperwork at the kitchen table when he walked in.

"Did you get everything done?" She asked setting her pen down.

He walked over kissed her softly.

"Yeah. What are you working on?" He asked.

"Just the bills for the Talon. Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich," She said.

"No, I'm just going to get work upstairs. Where's Alex?" He asked.

"Up in the loft. He did eat though," She answered.

"That's good to hear. While I'm working upstairs I'll be on the phone. I've got to get everything ready for the funeral," He said.

She reached up and took his hand. He smiled and brought her hand to his lips and gave it a quick kiss. He left her to her work and headed upstairs to get started on his. Lana watched him disappear upstairs. She turned back to her work and continued doing her calculations. They were financially sound but it was still smart to have everything recorded and logged. She continued with her work until Alex came back in.

"Alex," She said looking up at him.

"Where did Clark go?" Alex asked.

"He's upstairs working on your room. He should have it ready by tonight and we can take you tomorrow to get you some stuff," She said.

Alex looked up the stairs and then turned back to Lana and shrugged, "I don't care."

Lana sighed and looked back down, "Why don't you go watch TV.?"

Alex looked over and saw her look up and smile softly. He shrugged and headed into the living room. Lana heard him plop down on the couch and turn on the TV. She looked back down and continued with her paperwork. Alex was a good kid, just hurting.

After awhile she was finished working on the bills and had everything sorted out for the month. She stood and put everything away and moved to cook dinner. Occasionally she would hear a few bangs come from upstairs followed by a few choice words. She chuckled as she made dinner.

"Anything you want for dinner, Alex?" Lana called out to the living room.

She didn't get an answer so she backed up a few steps and saw Alex still on the couch watching a movie. She got back to making dinner. When she finished dinner Clark came down the stairs.

"I just finished up. Alex's room is ready but also bare. We should take him shopping tomorrow," He said coming up behind her as she fixed the plates.

"You should also watch your language. We have a kid in the house now," She said.

"You heard me?" He asked.

"Yeah and I'm sure Alex did too," She answered.

"Where is he?" He asked helping her take the plates to the dinner table.

"In the living room watching TV. How did the phone calls go?" She asked as they finished setting the table.

"Everything is worked out. They'll get the best," He answered.

"So when's the funeral?" Alex asked entering the kitchen. Clark turned around and looked at the young teen.

"The day after tomorrow," He answered.

"Where?" Alex asked.

"Your family has always been my family. I thought that maybe we could bury them in the lot where my parents are buried," He answered. Alex was quiet for a moment. When he looked up he looked Clark in the eyes,

"My dad would consider that an honor. I remember all the stories you would tell me about your father. To have my father buried next to yours, would be great."

Clark nodded and walked over to Alex and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"I promised your father the best. I promised you as well. We'll get through this," He promised.

Alex looked down and nodded. After a moment, they all sat down and ate dinner in silence. After dinner Alex disappeared into his bedroom and Clark helped Lana clean up. Afterwards they headed upstairs themselves to get some sleep. When Lana walked into their new bedroom she was impressed. Clark had transferred everything over exactly the way it had been in their previous room.

"Clark, how hard did you work?" She asked.

"I want Alex to have his own room. That meant getting the job done. With everything going on, the transition should be quick so we can get to a good place faster," He answered.

She turned and wrapped her arms around him, "Clark, its going to take time to go through this transition. You and I have been through a lot. We've gone through a lot of transitions and were okay."

"But look at all the rough spots. I lost you once because of some stupid decisions. I don't want to lose Alex," He said.

"You won't. Max made a great choice in picking you as Alex's godfather," She said resting her hands on his chest.

"I'm just not ready for this," He admitted.

"No one is. But we'll get through this like we have everything else," She said.

"You promise?" He asked.

"I promise," She said.

He leaned down and kissed her gently. The kiss deepened and Lana wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up by her waist and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands traveled up into his hair. He shifted and leaned down to where Lana now rested on the bed.

Her legs slipped from his waist and his hands traveled down to her shirt. She pulled back so he could remove her shirt, which he tossed aside. He went back to kissing her while moving his hands across her stomach. His touch sent shivers down her spine. She pulled back for air and when Clark went to kiss her again she stopped him.

"Clark we can't," She said out of breath.

"Why? We're married," He said moving to kiss her neck.

She moaned and leaned her head back to give him better access to her weak spot. After a few seconds he moved from her neck and to her collar bone. It gave her a second to think again.

"Clark, Alex is across the hall," She managed to get out.

He pulled back and looked at her in defeat. He rested his forehead against hers and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I know you need this but it just feels wrong with him across the hall," She said.

"I know," He said while pulling away and detangling himself from her.

He got his pajama bottoms and changed. Lana got up from the bed and went to change. They got into the bed together and she wrapped herself to his side.

"I promise we'll get some alone time together," She said wrapping her arm around his waist.

His arm immediately wrapped around her shoulder and he leaned into her touch, "It's okay. It's just been a stressful…week."

She rubbed circles around his abs, "It has. Things will settle down after the funeral. Let's just survive the next few days."

"We will. Hopefully Alex will too," He said.

"He will. He's got you watching out for him," She said.

He smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

The next morning Clark was up early and rushing through his chores. When he finally came back inside Alex was just getting up. They quickly ate breakfast, then headed out to do some shopping. It reminded Clark of the time he'd taken Lex's credit cards and went on a shopping spree. The difference was that he was with Alex and helping him pick everything out.

One stop was for a suit. They tried to rush through but Alex wanted to look his best for his family. Clark watched as Alex tried on and picked out ties. He eventually picked out a black suit, with a white dress shirt and a black and silver tie.

After they bought his suit they went and got him a new wardrobe. After the back of the truck was almost full, they made their last stop. They picked up a few items for his bedroom. Once they were done they headed back to the farm.

Alex helped him empty the truck and carry everything up to his room. Once the truck was unloaded, Alex booted Clark out of his room. Alex didn't need help setting his room up so Clark went to find Lana. He found her out in the barn taking care of the horses.

"Hey honey. How was the shopping?" She asked as she combed the mane of the horse she was working on.

"It was good. He should be set for the rest of middle school with his clothes. But of course he'll hit that growth spurt mid high school," He said walking over and kissing her cheek.

"Just something to look forward too. Did he get anything other than clothes?" She asked.

"Yeah. I got him an Ipod and laptop. Added him to our cell phone plan and some other things he wanted," he answered.

"Things?" She asked.

"Guy things," He said.

"Okay, I won't ask. How's he doing?" She asked.

"Fixing his room the way he wants. I've got a few things left to do tonight before tomorrow," He said.

"Okay. I'll start dinner here soon," She said.

"Actually, you know what. How about I cook? I can talk on the phone while I chop," He said.

"Hmm, that sounds good," She said.

"Okay then. I'll start dinner," He said.

He gave her a final kiss and headed back to the house. He moved around the kitchen and got everything ready for dinner. While he worked he talked on the phone. He was chopping some onions when Alex came downstairs.

"What are you cooking?" Alex asked leaning against the post in the kitchen with his arms folded across his chest.

"Take care of that for me. I'll see you when I come back to work," He said before hanging up. He turned to Alex and smiled. "Good to see you out of your room. Get settled?" He asked.

"It's alright. So what guy cooks?" Alex asked.

"Its not weird for a guy to cook. If you want I can teach you," He offered.

"No thanks," Alex said.

"It's not that bad. I'm making pork chops," He said. He added the onions and continued with the cooking.

"Whatever. I'm going back to my room," Alex said.

"Okay. I'll call you when its done," He said.

He watched Alex disappear back upstairs. He sighed and continued working. He thought that maybe Alex was opening up but really he was staying distant. There was nothing he could do. You couldn't rush the healing process.

Then he felt guilty. Things had been so hectic that he hadn't had time to really sit and mourn the loss of his best friend. From handling the press, to handling work, to planning the funeral, to bringing Alex to the farm and trying to make him feel welcomed. He hadn't had time to think and feel. Lana came in and saw him staring into the pan of pork chops.

She walked over and touched his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

He jumped a bit and looked over. "Yeah. Dinner's ready," He said letting out a breath.

She didn't push it but helped him set the table. He called for Alex and the teen came downstairs and joined them. They ate in silence after Clark told them what time they needed to be ready tomorrow. The news closed Alex up and after dinner he disappeared upstairs.

Clark didn't really say anything either as they cleaned up the kitchen and then headed upstairs. Lana was worried. He'd seemed to be fine the past few days. But then again he was burying his best friend tomorrow and the news was setting in. Clark changed and slid into bed. He didn't say anything as he pulled the covers up but left her corner pulled back. She changed and slid in next to him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked as she settled next to him.

"I'll be fine. Let's just get some sleep," He said.

He wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes. She took that as her sign to leave him be. She wouldn't drop it. He needed to let his emotions out, but right now wasn't the best time. She just needed to be with him and let him know that she would be there when he did break down. That's all anyone could do for anyone right now.


	19. Funeral

-1Funeral

He couldn't sleep. So he laid in bed and simply held his wife. It was almost sunrise and they would have to get up in a few hours. He tried not to think about tomorrow…or well today. But it was hard to keep it off his mind.

He was burying his family. After all these years and all the trials they had been through, that's what they had become. Family. Just like his parents, just like his foster homes; he had lost them. Because of him. Lex was the reason he had teamed up with Lionel and Lionel was the reason his family was dead.

His biggest fear now was that he couldn't keep this family. He had lost Lana once because of some poor decisions. Now it wasn't just Lana he had to worry about but also Alex. He'd been nothing but a failure so far. How could he take care of his family

when everyone kept getting taken away from him.

So he laid there, holding his wife, wondering what he was going to do. Nothing was simple anymore. But for him, nothing had ever been simple. He couldn't remember if he had a normal childhood. All he could recall was doing jobs for Edge and keeping himself and his buddies from getting killed.

He had to give Alex more than that. Max had always been there for him. Watching his back when it came to Lex and all the other troubles they had faced. It had kept Max away from his family at times. It hadn't bothered Max because his family always knew he'd be coming back and that he loved them.

But the one time Max was here for him, he didn't go back to his family. He couldn't imagine the last time Max saw them. He couldn't imagine the thoughts going through Stella's head as she was shot. Or the fear she felt while trying to protect her family. Did she blame him for what happened even though it was Clark's fault.

His thoughts kept him busy until the alarm clock started buzzing. Lana stirred against is chest and he reached over to hit the snooze button. He rubbed her arm as she finally started to get up. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Morning," She said.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Morning."

She rubbed his chest and laid her head back down. They had a few minutes to spare before they had to get up and get ready. And get Alex ready. He continued to rub her shoulder. Having her awake was comforting but he didn't think he could talk to her about what he was feeling. He didn't think he could voice his fears, that saying it might make it real.

"You didn't sleep, did you," She said shifting so she could look up at him.

He could lie but his bloodshot eyes would give it away.

"I just…couldn't," He answered.

She shifted herself till she was at eye level. "We'll get through today, and tomorrow, and the day after. As long as we have each other," She said.

He smiled softly and kissed her. Having her promise that they'd make it through, it almost made it bearable. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight against him. She leaned into his kiss and reached up to entangle her hands in his hair. One of her favorite things to do when they kissed.

The alarm clock eventually went off again and the second time was the one to get up for. They pulled apart and Lana ran her hand from his hair, to his eyebrow and down to his cheek.

"I love you," She said.

"I love you," He replied.

He turned off the alarm clock and waited for her to get out of bed first. He slipped out and headed over to Alex's door. He gave it a few soft knocks and waited for the teen to reply. He gave it a few more knocks and finally he heard Alex reply.

"Time to get up. We've got about two hours to get ready and have breakfast," He called through the door.

"Whatever," Alex called back.

He turned from the door and went back into the bedroom. Lana had laid out his suit and her dress. "Is he getting up?" She asked.

"I guess so. I need to figure out his whatever's," He answered. He pulled out some fresh boxers. "I'm going to take a shower."

"At least he's speaking. I remember when I lost my parents. I locked myself in my room and never spoke. Eventually Nell was so worried she took me to see a shrink," She said stepping over and touching his shoulder.

"I handled it differently. I cussed, drank, got in fights and kept getting myself kicked out of foster homes. And we know where that lead to," He said.

"But you didn't have anyone that you trusted like Alex does. I wasn't really close to my aunt Nell but she was all I had," She said.

"I guess…I don't know. I'm going to take my shower," He said.

He walked out of the room and headed back to the bathroom. He took a long shower. When he stepped out the bathroom was steamed up. He opened the door to let the room air out. He quickly slipped into his fresh boxers and dried his hair.

He headed to the bedroom and started to get ready. He didn't head downstairs till he had his suit on. He left his tie hanging around his neck. He wasn't great at tying them but he managed for work. He wanted to look his best so he was leaving the tying to Lana.

When he came down he saw that Alex and Lana were both ready. They had about an hour left to have breakfast which Lana was working on. Alex was standing there while Lana tied his tie. He smiled softly and walked into the kitchen.

"Lana is a great at tying ties," He said.

Lana looked over and smiled, "I take it you want me to tie yours as well."

"I want to look my best and you are better at it than I am," He said.

"You have to wear a tie for work," Alex pointed out.

"I'd rather be a farmer," He replied.

"Maybe if you stayed a farmer, my father wouldn't be dead," Alex snapped.

He looked down at his feet. Alex was right so he couldn't be mad. If he had stayed a farmer, Max would be alive. It was his fault. He shouldn't have worried about Stella, he should have worried about Alex. The room felt tense and he just couldn't be in there. So he stepped out and headed into the barn. Lana watched Clark head out of the kitchen and into the barn.

She looked over to Alex, "I know you must blame Clark but Clark tried to save your dad."

"Where was he when my dad shot himself?" Alex snapped.

"He was right there, trying to stop your dad," She answered.

"Then why isn't my dad still here? Clark wouldn't have given up on him. Clark would have saved him," Alex said.

"Clark tried but before he could get the gun out of your fathers hands, he had killed himself. You can't blame Clark. He did everything he could and he's still trying to do everything he can. He promised your father that he would take care of you," She said.

"It's all Clark's fault," Alex said.

"You can blame Clark, but he's not going anywhere. He's your guardian and he's going to take care of you. He's keeping himself together so he can take care of you," She said.

"I want my dad back. I want my dad to take care of me," Alex said.

Lana stepped over and hugged Alex. The boy immediately began to cry and she soothed him while rubbing his back. She held Alex for a long time, long enough that Clark had come back inside. Alex pulled back and looked up at Clark.

"Almost ready to go?" Clark asked.

"We haven't had breakfast yet. Shouldn't take us long since its," Lana looked over at the pan and sighed. "Burnt."

"We'll get something on the way," He said. Lana quickly cleaned up the stove and placed everything in the sink.

"Clark," Alex said getting his attention.

He looked over at the teen but didn't make eye contact. He braced himself for Alex to blame him again. He braced himself for the worst.

"I'm sorry," Alex apologized.

He looked up and looked Alex in the eyes, "I know where you're coming from. I understand that you blame me and you have every right to."

"I can't believe my father would kill himself," Alex said.

He looked down before walking over and motioning for Alex to take a seat. "There's something I need to tell you that I've had trouble doing these past few days," He said.

Lana looked over at Clark and knew that this could be bad but Alex needed to know.

"Your father loved his family very much. When he heard that they were all shot he lost his will to live. He wanted revenge. But more than anything he wanted his family back," He started. He looked away and tried to figure out the best way to tell him what he needed to. "Your father was a strong man and if he was still here, it wouldn't be for long."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Your father had cancer. When he was shot, the doctors found it and determined that he only had a few months. So when he killed himself, in his mind he was going to his family, just quicker than nature would have taken him," He explained.

"You're telling me that my father was dying," Alex said.

"He was," He said.

"Lana said you tried to stop him," Alex said.

"I tried and I failed. I am so sorry," He said.

Alex stood up and headed out of the kitchen and to the truck. He leaned his head in his hands. Lana walked over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm doing a horrible job," He said through his hands.

"This isn't easy for either one of us. But we can't keep anything from Alex, not about his father, not about his family," She said.

"You think I did the right thing?" He asked.

"In this situation, I have no idea what's the right thing or the wrong but at least you were honest," She said.

"I just don't know what I'm doing or what to do," He admitted.

"Right now, we have a funeral to go to," She said.

He nodded and she reached over and took his tie. It only took her a minute to quickly tie it and straighten it out. With a pat on his chest, he got up and grabbed the keys to the truck and pulled on his suit jacket. Alex was already in the truck when they slid in. Alex was quiet during the drive and so were they. The air was thick and the tension was there.

The service was beautiful, the company small but personal. A lot of old friends from Metropolis had come to pay their respects to Max. Stella's friends came along with her boss. Alex had two friends come with their family. Alex's football coach even came.

The day was cloudy and the air was thick. Everyone paid their respects and gave their condolences to Alex. He kept an eye on the teen as he shook hands and talked to a few people. Alex was holding up, at least while he was with people. Alex was strong just like his father. Max would be proud.

Alex's football coach came up to him and told him how brave he was to take Alex in. He then warned him that Alex was a good kid with a bit of a bad streak. Alex had a tendency to do drugs. It was why Alex wasn't on the first string. He had cut Alex a break by letting him stay on the team and go on the trip.

He thanked the coach for the heads up. Max hadn't said anything about Alex having problems. But then again he'd been in a coma for four years, then didn't remember anything, then Max had gotten shot and everything had fallen apart.

Everyone parted ways after the funeral and he gathered together his family to take them home. No one spoke as he drove. He couldn't even hear them breath but then he was so lost in thought it was luck that he stayed on the road as he drove.

Finally they pulled back onto the farm. Immediately, Alex was out and headed for his room. He went to his own room and pulled out clothes to change into. Lana stood in the doorway and watched as he speed changed into some jeans and a flannel shirt.

"Honey, are you okay?" She asked. He looked up from tying his work boots. He finished and headed for the doorway where she stood.

"I'll be in the barn if you need me," He said as he passed by her.

He stomped down the stairs and stormed his way out to the barn. Lana moved to the window in their bedroom and watched as he busted his way into the barn. She knew he was in need of some alone time. His final words had really affected him. He had tried so hard to not break down in front of everyone. Especially Alex.

Clark moved around the barn without purpose. He was trying to find something to do that would keep his mind off of stuff. So he figured he would work on the tractor since it always needed work but the silence was killing him so he turned on the radio.

As he worked his mind drifted to earlier in the day. His final words for Max and Stella kept ringing in his ears.

"_Max was a man of loyalty. We met in our early teens. He had just married Stella. I remember how happy he was during that time. He was on cloud nine and couldn't be brought down. Stella was the best thing that ever happened him. _

_Max and I were as close as brothers. I'll admit we got ourselves in some trouble but he always had my back and I always had his. The things we pulled ourselves out of. We were quite the team on the street. I did a lot of stupid things and got myself in a lot of trouble and Max was always there. Even if I didn't want him to be. He never let a friend fall and stay down. He never left a friend to fend for himself. _

_I remember the day Alex was born. How nervous he was that he wouldn't be a great father. He was one of the best fathers I knew, second to my father. He would rush home to see his son. He would turn down jobs that would keep him away from home. Family was everything to Max. He knew he would be a better father than his own and no one had any doubt. _

_He did everything to protect his family, even to the day he died. Everything he did was for his family. All we ever did was for our family. All we ever were, was family. All we ever will be is family."_


	20. The wife knows best

-1"The wife knows best"

It had been two weeks since the funeral. A long two weeks. The three of them had hardly seen one another. Since it was still summer, Alex simply disappeared into his room. Lana spent most of her time either at the Talon or in the house. Clark on the other hand either stayed in the barn or went to Metropolis.

Lana understood that the boys needed their alone time but she was missing her husband and it couldn't be healthy for Alex to stay in his room. So she devised a plan. One that she would need help with. So she called in a favor from Chloe and Pete.

Pete was the one to answer the door. He had a huge smile on his face when he saw her standing at their door. He welcomed her in and went back to cooking while she waited for Chloe to join her. She always found it funny that Pete was the one to cook because Chloe burnt everything.

"Lana, its good to see you," Chloe said hugging her best friend. Lana returned the hug.

"You say that now," she said with a chuckle.

"I know. What brings you out this way?" Chloe asked.

"I need a favor," She said with a small smile.

"Anything," Chloe offered.

"Things have been rough and Clark just isn't himself. He's keeping all of his emotions in and I'm worried that he's going to break," She voiced her concerns. Chloe nodded and waited for her to continue with asking for the favor. "We never really got a honeymoon with everything that went on. So I rented out a beach house in Hawaii. I thought that maybe the sun and sand and the alone time will help. It's just that we have Alex now and well you don't bring a kid with you on your honeymoon."

"How long will your honeymoon be?" Chloe asked.

"A week," She answered.

"We can watch Alex for a week. When's the trip?" Chloe asked.

"Two days," She answered again.

"So is Clark excited to get some sun with his honey?" Chloe joked.

"He doesn't know yet," She revealed.

"Oh. Do you think he'll be okay with that? I mean you know how Clark is," Chloe said.

"I know but he needs this. We all do," She admitted.

"I don't doubt you on that," Chloe agreed.

--

Later that night after dinner, Clark finally walked in the door from his trip to Metropolis. Lana was upstairs in bed, reading a book waiting for him to get home. He walked into their bedroom and immediately kicked off his shoes.

"You look exhausted," She said looking up from her book and marking her place.

He groaned and walked over to her side of the bed. He leaned down and kissed her like he hadn't seen her in years when it had only been a few days.

"You have no idea," He said as he pulled away for air. She tossed her book onto the nightstand and grabbed his tie.

"I'll help you feel better," She said pulling his tie till he fell on top of her.

He shifted himself to where he supported his own weight on his elbows. He smiled softly and kissed her again. Her hand snaked from his tie to his hair. He moaned as her fingers worked on his scalp and sent a shiver down his spine. He moved to where he laid between her legs but still over the covers. Her other hand moved to his tie and quickly jerked it off.

He pulled back for air, "What about Alex?"

"I've got that taken care of," She said.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"I got us tickets to Hawaii and rented out a beach house for next week. We can go on our honeymoon," She said.

"Honeymoon. Sounds like heaven. But what about Alex?" He asked.

"Chloe and Pete said they'd take care of him," She answered.

"Got it all figured out," He said with a smile.

"You need it. We need it," She said.

"You've got that right. When do we go?" He asked.

"Two days. Can you get off work?" She asked.

"I'm the boss. I need a break from work anyway. I got so pissed off tonight that I fired an entire department," He said.

"What happened?" She asked. He swung himself over to his side of the bed and she settled next to him.

"The department head thought he could tell me how to do my job and I ripped him a new one about how his actions were costing the company millions and that he didn't know how to do his own job so he had no right to tell me how to do mine. So then he blamed his department and that it wasn't his fault. So I told him that if it was his departments fault then they were all fired and so was he," He explained.

"Oh wow. Rough day," She said.

"Yeah. I finished up after that and came home to you. Things are just way too stressful these days," He confessed.

"I know. Which is why we need this honeymoon," She said.

"I can't wait to parade around with you while you only wear a bikini," He joked.

"Who said I was going to wear one?" She teased.

"While we're behind closed doors you won't be. I'll see to that," He promised.

"Oh, you devil," She said seductively.

She leaned up and kissed him, pushing her tongue past his lips. His arms immediately went to her waist and her hands traveled down his chest and worked on the buttons of his dress shirt. Eventually she got them all undone and slipped her hands inside to work on his firm skin.

She continued to work on his clothing till he was left in only his boxers, but by that time they heard Alex moving around and decided to stop just in case the teen needed them. The boy already had issues, no need to have him mentally scarred as well. He shifted himself under the covers and held his beautiful wife as they drifted off to sleep.


	21. Honeymoon 2

-1"Honeymoon"

They were on the company plane on their way to Hawaii. Things had been arranged for Alex. They promised they would call him every night to make sure he was okay and for him to know that they would be coming back. But to also help him out, Chloe and Pete agreed to stay with him at the farm so it wasn't a new place for the week.

But as much as Alex needed them, Clark needed her. After the funeral he had closed up completely. If he was home he was in the barn doing work, with the radio blaring. And the other night at work he had fired an entire department because he was angry. He needed to step away from life. Having Clark this way wouldn't be good for Alex. Even she was wearing down. She couldn't hold both men up on her own.

So here they were, landing in Hawaii. Clark looked over her shoulder and out the window to see the view. "It's amazing," He said.

"I know. I've always wanted to come here. Always wanted to come with you," She said looking over and smiling up at him.

And he smiled back. A real smile that she hadn't seen in a long time. She reached up and rubbed his cheek then placed a soft kiss on his lips. It wasn't long until they had landed and were in a cab on their way to their beach house. The drive was beautiful. Palm trees and the sand all added to the peaceful environment that surrounded them. It was just what they needed after everything.

Finally, after a long drive into the heart of the beach they came to their house. Clark looked over at his beautiful bride and saw how her face lit up at the sight of it. She looked over at him with a huge smile and he saw the excitement written on her face.

She needed this vacation. She had put up with him and the emotional wreck that he was. Then he had turned around and left her with Alex for two weeks. He owed her for everything he'd done. Here on the beach, in the sun and on the sand he was going to make it all up to her.

The vehicle stopped and they got out. The driver opened the trunk and carried in their bags. She stopped to look out at the ocean. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed a sensual kiss on the back of her neck and she leaned into his touch.

"What do you want to do first?" He whispered into her ear. She turned in his arms and smiled seductively at him.

"What do you want to do first?" She asked.

"I think I have an idea," He said with a smirk before sweeping her off her feet.

The driver left the door open and he carried her inside. Their bags were on the floor by the front door and the driver was back in his car heading on his way. He kicked the door closed and did a quick scan until he found the bedroom. He didn't waste anytime as he found the room and quickly made his way inside where he dropped her on the bed. She giggled and propped herself up on her elbows.

He ripped his jacket off and leaned over her. She reached up and cupped his cheek, softly rubbing her thumb over his cheek bone. His eyes drifted shut and he leaned into her touch. He reached up and took her hand in his and shifted to kiss her palm.

He pulled back and leaned down to capture her lips but before he could Lana whispered "I love you."

He softly whispered it before roughly crashing his lips against hers. Her arms reached around his neck and entangled themselves in his hair, where her fingers massaged the top of his neck. He moaned and pushed her back on the bed, his arms wrapped around her waist where his large hands gripped at her hips. Her back arched into him and he scooped her up the bed more and crawled up with her. Her arms snaked from his neck to the front of his chest where she slowly undid the buttons.

He pulled back enough to help her pull off his shirt before he moved to remove hers as well. Her hands snaked down his back as he captured her lips again. When her nails raked against his lower back, he bucked into her. He pulled back from her kiss and moved to kiss her chin. Slowly he worked his way down to her neck where he continued to work for a few minutes. He pulled back and softly blew on the moist skin. Her back arched into him again and she moaned.

He smiled up at her before moving down from her neck to her collar bone, giving it a light nip. His hand slipped its way up her back to her bra clasp. With a quick flick and a toss of some material into the corner, Lana was now half naked and moaning beneath him. He worked his way down until he found his first prize of the night. He worked his mouth and tongue until she squirmed against him. She reached down and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down.

"Someone's in a hurry," He spoke into her chest.

She shifted and flipped him onto his back. Then she worked to pull his jeans off, along with his shoes and socks. Once he was down to his boxers, she climbed until she was straddling him. She leaned down, flipping her hair over one shoulder.

"My turn," She whispered.

Their first few days at the beach house was heaven. Every night at the same time they called Alex to check in. He was doing fine. Rarely left his room which wasn't surprising. Chloe and Pete were worried with how quiet he was. But they all just figured that it was simply his way of dealing. Clark didn't know if he was normally like that. He hadn't been around the past four years to know how Alex was as a teenager.

So during the day they would sit out on the beach and get some sun. if not on the beach they were inside making love. It was perfect for the time they were there. Except for one incident. He had gotten a phone call from work.

What had really upset him was that they had called. Not the issue that he was bothered with but that he was bothered. So he spent a good hour yelling at the person on the other line. And once his anger was tapped he ended the conversation with tossing his phone into the wall, causing it to break into tiny pieces.

After that incident Lana worked to get him in a good mood again. By their last night there he finally vented about his feelings. He was so overwhelmed with the company. He was in charge of thousands of employees. Then he was a husband and a guardian. He only remembered so much about his real father but not enough to be a father himself. He didn't think he was qualified to do the jobs he was given.

She didn't know what to tell him. She wasn't in as rough of a position but she felt overwhelmed as well. They didn't get to enjoy being newlyweds before becoming parents. Were they really what Alex needed? Clark just wanted to run the farm and treat Lana like the goddess she was. But here they were instead.


	22. Confession

-1Confession

Summer was almost over. Lana and Clark were back from their much needed honeymoon. And things seemed less tense around the farm. Until Clark started going back to work. Every time he would come back from Metropolis he would be stressed and irritable. So Lana and Alex left him alone in the farm.

But now that summer was coming to a close everyone was busy. First, Clark had to enroll Alex into school. Alex had his final year of middle school left before he started high school. And with Alex starting school, he needed to take him to get school supplies.

Next thing he had to do was a bit of farm work. The season was coming up and he needed to keep the farm running. Its not like he needed the money but the feeling he got from having a successful season made him feel like he was making his father proud.

Then he promised to help Lana fix up the theatre in the back of the Talon. She wanted to bring a little more to the community and since the other theatre closed down he offered to fix up the Talon's theatre. So for the last bit of summer he was booked.

Then there was Luthorcorp and the board was still pushing for the merger. If he had the patience to talk with Oliver then maybe but he was still pissed off. Not to mention Oliver had run off with Lois. He was happy that they were happy with each other but if Oliver put one toe out of line, it would be on.

So here he was, sitting in the kitchen trying not to pull his hair out. He was over looking some paper work that he had brought home with him. He hated the office. So the less there the better. So he had brought home some work.  
Lana walked into the kitchen and smiled as she watched him scribble his name on some documents.

"You're so sexy when your boss man," She said with a chuckle.

He looked up from the table and smiled back.

"You're sexy all the time. Its hard to concentrate when you're around," He said.

She walked over and slid herself into his lap, "Hmm, perhaps that can work in my favor."

"Perhaps," He mumbled before kissing her.

"Gross. I live here too," Alex said walking in and heading to the fridge.

Lana pulled back and smiled before sliding off his lap. He let out a slight moan and then looked over towards Alex.

"Hey teenager. Ready to go back to school?" He asked tossing down his pen.

"Who wants to go to school?" Alex asked.

"I liked going to school," Lana spoke up with a smile.

"You were a nerd," Alex stated.

"A beautiful nerd who I fell in love with," He said.

Lana practically glowed as she leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"Again, gross," Alex said turning to pull out a coke.

"Alright. How about we take you to get enrolled and get your school supplies," Clark asked.

"Do we have too?" Alex asked popping open his can.

"Yeah. I feel your pain," He said with a chuckle while getting up from his seat.

"Fine, lets go," Alex said.

"You boys have fun," Lana said smiling as she watched them head out.

After a second Clark poked his head out.

"Want to come with?" He asked.

She smiled, "You two have fun."

Alex was enrolled and had his school supplies. When they had gotten back they had decided to grill out so he had headed out back to fire up the grill. They had a good time. Alex actually talked to them. Lana and Clark had shared a look of hope that Alex was finally opening up. It was something they were working so hard for.

After dinner they had all parted again to finish up with the small things they had started for the day. Alex had disappeared into his room and Lana had gone into the living room to work on design plans for the theatre. Clark had stayed in the kitchen finishing up paperwork.

Finally they were finished with all of their work for the day. So they turned in for the night. Lana was out as soon as her head hit…Clark's chest. But for some reason he couldn't fall asleep. Something was heavy on his mind and he had pushed it so far back he couldn't recall what was bothering him.

Once Lana had fallen asleep he had slipped out of bed and stood by the window. Occasionally, he would watch Lana sleep. The rise and fall of her chest as she gently breathed, was calming. He just wished he was calm enough to sleep. Maybe some milk would help. And some of those cookies Lana had made earlier when he was gone with Alex. Quietly he slipped out into the hall and down the stairs.

He opened the fridge and pulled out the bottle of milk. He went to drink from the bottle but stopped. Lana would find out and smack him upside the head. He pulled out a glass and filled it up. Then he went hunting for the cookies. Lana knew how much he loved her cookies so she always hid them. He remembered while they were in high school and he would stay over at her apartment, that she would make him cookies and then hide them. When he found them she would reward him with something sweeter, her kisses.

However he wasn't going to wake Lana to tell her he found the cookies. Which he did. They were in the jar on top of the fridge. He pulled out a few and placed them on a plate, then placed them in the microwave for a few seconds so they would be warm and soft. He had a thing about not liking crunchy cookies. It probably had something to do with the way his mother made cookies.

A second before the microwave beeped he pulled open the door so it wouldn't wake anyone up. He turned and placed the cookies on the island and sat down on one of the island chairs.

"Make enough for two?"

Clark jumped and looked up at the staircase. Alex was standing there looking at his feet.

"Sure. Pull up a chair," He said scooting over.

Alex came over and took a seat and reached for one of the cookies.

"Want some milk?" Clark asked.

Alex looked up at him and shrugged. He took that as a yes so he went to the fridge and pulled out the milk again. He poured Alex a glass and set it in front of him.

"So you couldn't sleep?" He asked. Which was stupid considering it was nearly three in the morning and they were having milk and cookies. "Never mind."

"Why can't you sleep?" Alex asked.

"Lana makes quite the cookies," He answered.

"They are good but I wouldn't lose sleep over them," Alex said.

"What would you think about playing football here?" He asked.

"It's a farmers town. I doubt the team is any good," Alex said.

"Not since I graduated. But I'm sure if you play, they'll be good again," He said.

"Wait, you played?" Alex asked.

"Oh yeah. Star quarterback. We were the champs," Clark said proudly. "I could talk to coach Teague. I'm sure he'll let you on the team so late into the season. You could get some practice in and be ready for next season."

"I can get on the team without your help," Alex snapped.

"Sorry. It's just…it might be good for you play," He said.

"No. Because of football, I wasn't around when my parents were…" Alex said.

Clark set his glass of milk down, "Alex, I'm sorry."

"You wouldn't understand," Alex said tossing his cookie down.

Alex went to get up but Clark touched his arm.

"Wait, I have a confession to make," He said. Alex stopped and sat back down. "I've never done this and I'm really afraid I'm going to mess this up. I don't want to let your father down."

Alex looked at him and was quiet. It was a bit unnerving. But after a second Alex reached for a cookie, "I think you'll do fine. But I'm not calling you dad."

"I couldn't ask you to do that. I just want…you to eventually feel at home here. To know that Lana and I will always be here for you," He said.

"Come on Uncle Clark, you've always been there for me," Alex said.

"I'm glad you said that. It's been bothering me," He admitted.

Alex nodded and then headed back upstairs. Clark cleaned up the kitchen before he headed back upstairs. Lana had rolled over to her side of the bed, leaving her back to his side. He slid in behind her and slipped his arm around her waist. It took him awhile to fall asleep, but it was comforting to know that Alex knew that this could be his home and that they were there for him.


	23. Business time

-1It's business time

Clark was up when the sun was up. His internal clock had taken over. He never got to sleep in anymore. It was something he missed but if he missed sleeping in then he missed the late nights out on the town. He couldn't complain. After everything he'd been through, he was married to the woman of his dreams and running his father's farm. He wouldn't trade anything.

He checked his watch after he finished feeding the animals. It was time for Alex to get ready for school. He put his feed up and made his way into the kitchen. Lana was already awake and making breakfast.

He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, "Morning beautiful."

She looked back at him and smiled, "Morning."

"Alex up?" He asked before kissing her neck.

"He's getting ready," She said before letting out a soft moan.

"I have the worst timing when it comes to walking in on you two," Alex said from the stairs.

He dropped his back pack by the kitchen door and Clark turned around to look at Alex. The boy was dressed up for his first day of school. He wore some washed jeans, brown leather shoes, and a brown and red polo.

"Looking sharp," Clark said before pulling away from Lana.

He moved to grab some plates while Lana finished up.

"It's the first day of school. Got to impress the ladies," Alex said while plopping down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Oh no. You're already in the girl phase?" Lana asked.

Clark set the plates down and he and Alex shared a look.

"He's been in the girl phase since he was ten," He answered for Alex.

"You've liked girls since you were ten?" Lana asked while bringing breakfast to the table.

She laid out a feast of eggs, bacon, toast, and jam.

"Oh yeah. Uncle Clark helped me pick up a girl I liked," Alex chimed in while piling his plate full of food.

Clark chuckled as he went to pile up his own plate. Both he and Alex could put away a mountain of food.

"Clark," Lana said shocked.

He looked up and pretended to be offended, "The boy wanted to learn and he asked the master. Was I to turn him down?"

"He was ten," She said while spreading some jam on her toast.

"I was ten when I started to like the ladies," Clark said.

Alex watched as the two bickered back and forth and smiled in amusement. The banter continued until they had finished breakfast and carried the plates to the sink.

"I still can't believe you. Picking up ladies at ten," Lana continued putting the last plate in the sink.

"What can I say? We were early bloomers when it came to the hotties," Clark responded.

He was getting a kick out of this. Lana seemed jealous even though she had nothing to worry about.

"I hate to break this up but the bus will be here soon," Alex interrupted while he gathered his backpack.

Clark turned towards Alex, "You don't want me to drive you?"

"No. It's my first day to make an impression. I don't need my uncle dropping me off. You'll kill my image," Alex said reaching for the kitchen door.

"You know, it wasn't that long ago that I was in school where I was top dog," said Clark folding his arms over his puffed out chest.

"Yeah okay. See you after school," Alex said before taking off.

Lana laughed when she saw Clark's expression.

"What? I was cool in high school," He defended.

"You were the hot stud that dated _the _Lana Lang," She said egging him on.

"You were a nerd and I was star quarterback so I think it goes that you were dating _the _Clark Kent," He said giving her a look with a small smile.

"By defending yourself you're proving Alex's point for him," She tossed back.

"Well at least I'm not saying 'back in the day'," He joked.

"True, that would date you," She joked back.

"I'm not that old," He defended.

"Ah, but yet you're a master when it comes to women," She teased.

"I can't help that the boy looks up to me and wants to learn my awesome chick magnet skills," He teased back.

"Oh, so you have skills?" She continued with their banter.

He smiled devilishly and moved quickly to scoop her up off her feet. She giggled as he carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"Oh, I have skills," He said kicking the bedroom door shut.

He grumbled to himself as he entered Queen Industries lobby. Oliver had called and requested a meeting so they could close up business. He knew it was about the merger and it was finally on his last nerve. He walked up to the receptionist who smiled up at him.

"Mr. Queen is waiting for you. Just ride the elevator to the top floor," She said before he could even speak.

He thanked her and headed on his way. He rode the elevator to the top floor and the doors dinged open. He stepped directly into Oliver's office. All three walls were glass and looked out over the city. Queen Industries was located on the opposite side of Metropolis than Luthorcorp, and stood just as tall as Luthorcorp. Oliver stood from his desk at the opposite wall of the elevator.

"Clark, glad you could make it," Oliver said extending his hand for him to shake.

"This isn't a social visit," He said giving Oliver's hand a solid shake.

"You're still pissed at me," Oliver stated. He didn't say anything in return. Oliver offered him a seat before taking his own. "Alright then, down to business. The board tells me that you've turned down the offer for the merger."

"I did. Queen Industries and Luthorcorp are extremely successful business that own large amounts of employment and power. Merging the companies would be a dangerous amount of power in one place and you and I know how well power corrupts," Clark explained.

"We do. But the power will be split among us," Oliver reasoned.

"You and I might be able to handle it but what about our successors? We won't have a guarantee that our successor won't be corrupted by that power. Millions of jobs could be at risk and the resources provided could result in dangerous outcomes," He continued to argue.

"Both valid points. But think about those resources. Combining our medical research, weapons technology, and our science divisions could bring breakthroughs that the world is waiting for," Oliver argued his point.

Clark was quiet for a long moment thinking about their options. Oliver was right for all he knew. Combining their resources could bring in advanced weapons, maybe even a cure for cancer. That opportunity was too great to pass but he believed a full merger was too much of a risk to take. Much good could come from it but so could horrible things.

"I'm not going through with the merger," He said.

Oliver sighed knowing that he wouldn't give up his opinion.

"However, we can't let the possibility of scientific and medical breakthroughs slip through our fingers," He added.

Oliver nodded, "What do you suggest?"

"We only combine our medical and scientific divisions. Patents will be co-owned and profit split at an equal half," He proposed.

"That would work. And to protect the power struggle, everything must be co-signed and agreed. If not the deal is off. No lawsuits either," Oliver added.

"Of course. Do you think the board will approve?" asked Clark.

"Since when do you care what the board thinks?" Oliver asked.

"I don't but I've fired enough people over the summer. I'd hate to have to look for new board members," He said.

"I heard about that. What happened to everyone you fired?" Oliver asked.

"Hired them back but found a new department head," He answered.

"I bet they were all relieved," Oliver said.

"Yeah, I felt bad but left it as a warning to everyone that they better do their jobs. I've got too much on my hands to deal with their messes. I never wanted the company or the last name. I just didn't want to go to jail," Clark said thinking of what started all of this.

Lionel had proposed that Lex adopt him. It had changed his world. At some moments for the worst but overall for the better.


	24. Alex

-1Alex

Things had progressed at work and the news was buzzing "Luthorcorp and Queen Industries combining forces". The board was happy about the increase of profits. Only a few mentioned a complete merger, which was not what Clark and Oliver were doing but in the end everyone was happy with business.

Now all Clark really had to worry about was his family and that's all he wanted to worry about. So, for the past two months he had only gone to Metropolis a handful of times. Oliver was handling the press and occasionally they would double team. But things were looking good and life was on track.

He was sitting at the kitchen table reading the Daily Planet. Chloe had written a glowing article on the front page about the benefits of him and Oliver joining forces. For awhile, Chloe wasn't making progress up the journalistic ladder at the Planet. Then, he and Oliver had given her the very first interview about their business arrangement and it shot her to the top.

He looked up when he heard a knock at the door. He tossed the newspaper down and got up. Lana was at the Talon working to promote the new theatre he'd just finished renovating and Alex was upstairs in his room doing who knows what. So he opened the door, ready to tell whoever was there where the person they were looking for was at. Behind the door stood a rough looking teen.

"Can I help you?" Clark asked looking down at the boy.

He looked to be Alex's age and was wearing torn jeans, a graphic tee and a hat that he wore sideways.

"Um, is uh, Alex home?" the teen asked.

"And you are?" He asked shocked that someone actually asked for Alex but also happy.

"A friend from school. I came to drop off his book for um, English," The teen answered nervously.

"Okay. I didn't know Alex had a friend coming over. He's upstairs, room on the right," Clark directed towards the stairs while stepping aside for the teen to come in.

He closed the door and heard the boy make his way upstairs. He smiled and returned to his seat at the kitchen table where he pulled out some paperwork to take care of. It would still be a few hours till Lana got home so he figured he'd get some work done so he could spend some time with her. He'd barely read through half a page before Alex's friend came back down and went for the door.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked.

The boy jumped and looked towards him. His behavior struck him as odd.

"I've got to go meet my um…girlfriend?" he answered but it wasn't a statement.

"What's your name kid?" Clark asked wondering what was up with the teen that had him shaken up.

"Its…its Steve, sir," Steve answered.

"Any reason why you're so jumpy?" He asked squinting his eyes at the boy trying to get a read on him.

"Well sir, you're um….kinda famous and all…" Steve said.

"Not really. Just think of me as Alex's uncle. Thanks for bringing him his book," He said with a smile.

Steve nodded then took off. Clark shook his head and got back to work. It was an hour later when he finished his work and started dinner. He was mid stir when Lana walked in.  
He looked over and smiled, "Hey honey."

"Hmm…that smells good," She said walking over and giving him a small kiss that left him craving for more.

His smile grew when she pulled back and looked up at him.

"Spaghetti night. My specialty," He stated.

"You mean the meal that you always manage to sling off your plate before you make it to the table?" She asked teasing him.

"That's the one," He answered with a smirk.

She chuckled and took her bag to the living room. She returned a second later to set the table.

"Guess what happened today," he said when he heard her behind him.

Lana picked up the paper.

"Chloe got front page again. That's great," She said scanning over the article.

"Yep and Alex had a friend stop by, " Clark told her.

"Really?" She asked looking up, "What was he like?"

"His name is Steve and was a bit jumpy cause I'm famous and all. But at least Alex has a friend to hang with," He said.

"That's great news. We've been so worried and things are working out," said Lana finishing up with the table.

"I know. I had the best day. Finished my morning chores then Alex and I talked while I worked on the tractor, even had time to watch some TV," Clark told her while adding the last spice to his sauce.

"You and Alex spent time together?" She asked amazed.

"Yeah. We talked football and girls. It was great. He's opened up to me," He said with a huge smile.

"That is great. I'm so happy that Alex is stepping out and connecting with people. He needs it," She said.

Clark contined to wear a huge smile as he put dinner on the table. Alex came down when Lana called and they enjoyed dinner together. Lana asked Alex about his friend and he told Alex to tell Steve that he shouldn't be so nervous. Any friend of his was welcome in the Kent home. And so Alex told them about Steve and how they had English and History together and that they hung after school. Lana voiced her relief that he was making friends and Alex just shrugged.

After dinner Alex helped them clean up and then asked if he could chill out in the loft. Clark agreed so he could get Alex to spend some time out of his room. Alex took his books with him to do some homework and he and Lana shared a look that meant they were going to take advantage of their alone time in the house together.

Alex snuck back in early the next morning and rushed upstairs. He peeked into Lana and Clark's room but the bed was a mess and some clothing lay on the floor along with all the pillows. The room was a complete wreck and he didn't have to guess what happened. He quickly took a shower and changed clothes before heading downstairs hoping Clark or Lana hadn't busted him for sneaking off the farm.

He found them a moment later asleep on the couch with the TV buzzing. Lana's hair was a mess and he couldn't see her face since it was buried into Clark's massive chest. Clark lay beneath Lana in just his boxers while Lana wore Clark's flannel shirt. Clark's hair was messier than it normally was and on the side of Clark's neck was a huge hickey. Which reminded Alex that he needed to cover his or he would be busted. So he rushed back upstairs and did what he could to hide the mark on his lower neck. Then he just decided to cover it up with an over shirt. When he came back out into the hallway Clark was coming out of the bedroom with some clean clothes.

"Hey teenager. Looks like you're ready for school," Clark said spotting him.

He resisted the urge to freeze up like he was caught in a crime which technically he was.

"Uh, yeah. Looks like I was up before you and Lana," Alex said as calmly as he could.

"Your eyes are bloodshot. Stay up late studying?" Clark asked as he was passing by.

"Yeah, I've got a um, huge test today," He lied.

"Wait till Lana hears that. She'll talk nerd shop with you," Clark joked.

"Don't worry. I'll toss her off the topic with stories of your lady skills," He joked back.

Clark almost looked scared. Who knew what Lana did to him after Alex left that one morning that both Clark and Lana kept bickering about his lady skills.

"Careful with that. Lana would come after me and last time I couldn't walk for two days my hips were so….never mind your too young to know," Clark said before his cheeks turned crimson and he ran off into the bathroom.

Alex couldn't hold back his laughter at his uncle. Of course he knew what Clark was talking about but it was funny to see him turn beet red and run away to avoid that conversation. Alex stormed down the stairs and busted out the back door. He quickly fished out his backpack from the bushes and rushed towards the end of the street where the bus would be soon enough to pick him up.

When he got to school Steve and Amy, his girlfriend, were waiting for him by his locker. He smiled at Amy and she kissed his cheek before wrapping her arm around his. Clark had really helped him score. Amy was a year older and the hottest girl in school. He had come into this school and it didn't take long for him to reach top dog status especially after he had gotten away with beating up the school bully. Now nobody messed with him and he loved it.

"Dude, that party was sick last night," Steve said from his leaning position beside his locker.

"Oh yeah it was fun. That was some great weed you had. Where'd you get it?" Alex asked pulling out his school books.

"Can't tell ya that. It would be bad for business but the stuff in the book I brought by your house yesterday is from the same stash," Steve informed him.

"Awesome. Also, next time you stop by be more chill. You got my uncle suspicious but nice recovery," He warned Steve.

"Did you get in okay last night?" Amy asked.

"Yep. My uncle and aunt were wrapped up in each other they didn't even notice I was gone all night," He answered.

"Way to be guardians. Too busy getting busy to give a rat's ass about you," Steve said.

Alex shot Steve a look before slamming him into his locker.

"He's still my uncle and he's all I got so back off," He snapped.

He slammed his locker door shut. He was a bit upset he hadn't been caught but he also knew that Clark and Lana needed their alone time. So really he was doing them a favor in his mind. He would be out of the house so they could have one on one time while it provided a distraction for him to get his fix and unwind. It seemed that the system worked after all last night was a success. Now, he just had to keep it working and not get caught.


	25. Secrets

-1"Secrets"

It was nearing November and life around the farm was buzzing. The merger between the companies was complete and business was booming to say the least. Projects were on their way and both Clark and Oliver couldn't wait for the results. They were anxious to see the benefits that the company would bring. The board just focused on the profits.

But aside from business, life on the farm was fantastic. Things seemed to be peaceful. Alex spent a lot of time out with his friends and his girlfriend. Clark was proud that Alex was letting go and being a kid. Nothing disastrous had happened on the farm and he could busy himself with small chores. He loved it.

And Lana, she seemed to be glowing lately. Everything had worked out. She would go work at the Talon and be home by late afternoon. Alex would hang with his friends and that gave Clark and Lana time to curl on the couch and watch movies just like they did in the old days. They were happy overall, at least from what Clark could tell.

Lana waited till Clark had left to head to Metropolis for the day before calling Chloe in a panic. Her blonde friend answered the phone and she immediately blurted, "I need your help. Can you stop by the store and pick up a test for me and bring it by the farm?"

"Hello to you too, Lana. And good morning," Chloe said with sarcasm.

"Hi Chloe. Can you please?" She asked again.

"What kind of test?" Chloe asked realizing that this was important.

"I think I'm pregnant," She blurted.

"Oh, I'm on my way," Chloe said before hanging up.

Lana waited anxiously for Chloe to arrive at the farm. She had even sent Alex out to hang with his friends and when Alex asked for some money she didn't even bother to look at how much she gave him. She was honestly freaking out. What if she was pregnant? Clark had voiced his worries to her that maybe he wasn't ready to be a father. It was his issue when Alex had first moved in. He had bottled it up inside till she was worried that she was losing him. Now here she was, afraid that she was pregnant and freaking out that if she was, that maybe Clark wouldn't be so happy about it as she once thought he might be. She was freaking out so much that her thoughts were becoming run on's. Finally she heard the car door close and she pulled open the back door. Chloe came rushing in with a plastic bag in hand.

"I got three, you know, just in case," Chloe said while she closed the door behind her.

Lana took the bag and made a beeline towards the bathroom. She had drunk so much water, she was ready to burst.

"Thanks Chloe," She said as she made it to the bathroom.

"No problem. That's what best friends are for. Is Clark home?" Chloe asked, raising her voice so she could be heard through the bathroom door where Lana locked herself in.

"He's off to Metropolis for work," She called back.

"Does he know that you're taking this test?" Chloe asked.

"No," Lana called back.

After a second she opened the door and waited for the test to give her a result.

"Do you want him to know?" Chloe asked.

Lana looked up and Chloe could see the mixed emotions.

"I'm afraid to tell him," She confessed.

"Why?" Chloe asked concerned.

Chloe figured that Clark would be excited. Clark had always wanted a family with Lana. If she was pregnant it would make all of his dreams come true. At least she thought so.

"Clark told me awhile back that he didn't think he was ready to be a father," She explained.

"But that's all Clark's ever wanted. I don't see how he would say that," Chloe voiced her thoughts.

Then it occurred to her. Alex.

"When he became Alex's guardian everything changed. Suddenly he didn't think he could be a father," said Lana.

"But Clark has done a great job with Alex. That kid is out hanging with friends and practicing for the football team. Even recruited Pete to teach him a few moves. Alex wants to surprise Clark when he makes the team. I think Clark will be ecstatic," Chloe assured her.

"That's if I'm even pregnant," said Lana.

But Chloe had reassured her. Clark's fears had been from the beginning. So much had changed since then. Maybe they were ready. Lana checked her watch and enough time had passed that the test would be ready. She took a deep breath and picked it up. She waited a second then looked to where the result was posted. A tiny pink plus sign. She was pregnant.

"Oh my god," She breathed.

Chloe read the test over her shoulder and then squealed, "You're pregnant!"

She turned to her best friend, her hands dropping to her side. "I'm pregnant."

"Is this good news?" Chloe asked just to make sure she wasn't celebrating too early.

"I don't know. I have to tell Clark," Lana said in shock.

She was pregnant. A life was growing inside her and it was Clark's. Everything she ever wanted.

"Are you happy about it?" Chloe asked.

Sure Lana was worried about Clark's reaction but what mattered at that second was if she wanted to be pregnant with Clark's child.

"I'm ecstatic. I'm pregnant," She said looking up at Chloe and smiling.

The girls shared a huge hug and marveled in the moment about the good news. Chloe offered to stick around to be supportive when she told Clark and she appreciated it. But as time passed, Lana grew nervous. And when she got nervous she cleaned. It wasn't long before downstairs was spotless. Like no one lived there and it was a museum. So she moved on to the upstairs. Chloe offered to help but Lana refused. She needed all the mess she could get to help clear her thoughts. So Chloe stayed downstairs and worked on her laptop.

Their room took her forever but she eventually got it clean. Clark sure did like to leave his boxers everywhere. But of course he probably didn't even know where they were considering she was always ripping them off him and tossing them across the room. It really wasn't a surprise she was pregnant.

There was only one room left in the house to clean and she figured Alex wouldn't mind if she made his bed and cleaned some of his clothes for school. She hardly found any of them in the washer anyway. So she opened his door and got to work.

She made a laundry pile and noticed that most of his dirty clothes were sticking out of the drawers themselves. So she cleaned them out and couldn't tell which were clean and which were dirty so she decided to wash them all. Underneath all of his socks she found something that shocked her. It was a box that contained a few needles and some tiny bottles of liquid. And rolled up in one of the socks was a bag of what she assumed to be weed. She stood there in shock for a moment before pulling all of it out of the drawers and placing it on top of Alex's dresser.

Realizing that he could possibly have more she did a sweep of his room. She didn't find anymore drugs but she did find a box of condoms that was half way empty. She was couldn't believe that Alex was doing drugs and having sex. She carried all the evidence downstairs and dumped it onto the kitchen table. Chloe looked up at Lana in confusion then looked over to the items.

"What's all this?" Chloe asked.

"I found it hidden in Alex's drawers," said Lana with her arms folded over her chest.

"Alex is doing drugs?" Chloe asked shocked.

"I don't know," She admitted collapsing in the chair. "He hasn't shown any symptoms that he's been doing them. His room doesn't smell like weed and I haven't seen any injection points on his arms."

"Maybe he's not doing it here at the house," Chloe brainstormed.

"He would still be acting different. Remember how Clark was. At first he was all depressed but once he started drugs he seemed to be better as a person. Happy and energetic. Alex is still quiet and locks himself in his room when he's not out with his friends," said Lana.

"Then if you don't suspect Alex of doing drugs then whose are they and why are they in Alex's drawer?" Chloe asked.

"I just can't bring myself to think that Alex is doing drugs to make his life better. They won't do him any good," She said.

"Then if you don't believe it's Alex then maybe they're Clark's," Chloe voiced her concern.

"No. Clark doesn't do drugs anymore," She defended her husband and father her child.

"Okay. But you did say Clark was depressed when Alex moved in and he didn't think he could handle being a father and suddenly life is perfect?" Chloe questioned.

"It's not Clark. Things got better after the honeymoon. He and Alex did some male bonding and then things sorted themselves out at work. So yeah he's happy and things are great," She continued.

"Okay then. So they have to be Alex's," Chloe said.

It was one or the other. She could believe it was Alex. The boy just lost his parents and he had a group of best buddies that he was constantly hanging out with and staying out late. It was possible he was getting high and then not coming home till he was sober.

"What am I going to do? I can't drop all of this on Clark's shoulders tonight," said Lana. "I can't tell him."

She sounded completely exhausted.

"Tell me what?" Clark asked walking in and surprising the ladies.

"Clark. You're home," said Lana jumping by the sudden sound of his voice.

He could hear the concern and exhaustion in her voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked dropping his briefcase and pulling his jacket off. Whatever the issue was it was serious. He walked over and immediately noticed the drugs and condoms on the table. "What's going on?"

"I found all of this hidden in Alex's room," Lana said.

Clark picked up the needle and sighed. He should have known. Alex had a history of drug problems. Alex's ex-coach had warned him but he had just jumped to the happily ever after and assumed that Alex was doing great and was moving on. Not because he had a little illegal help.

"I don't believe this," He said.

"Did you see any signs?" asked Lana.

"I just was so happy that he was doing better I didn't even think it could relate to his drug problem," He answered.

"He has a problem?" Chloe asked having shut her computer.

"His coach told me at Max's funeral. But things were so bad then that I didn't want to put everyone on alert or put Alex on the spot," He said.

"Maybe you should have. We could have avoided this," Chloe said.

"It doesn't matter now what we could have done. All that matters is what we're going to do to help Alex," Lana spoke up so Clark wouldn't feel any more guilty than he was already making himself.

"So what do we do?" He asked.

"The only thing I can think of is the same thing we did to you. Confront him and help him," Chloe said.

"She's right. You'd be the best for this after all you've been through this," Lana spoke up.

She wasn't happy that he would have to revisit those dark thoughts and relive the past but Alex needed them and she was willing to help anyway she could.

"Alright. I'll confront him when he gets home," said Clark collapsing in a kitchen chair.

He looked up at Lana and reached out for her hand. She met him half way and they sat in silence for a few moments. He sensed that there was something more she wasn't telling him.

"Anything else?" He asked.

Chloe and Lana shared a look before she looked back at him.

"No honey. Let's just worry about this," Lana said.

She still wasn't certain how Clark would handle the news but dropping the pregnant bomb on him might only make things more complicated at the moment and she really wanted it to be special when she told him. But first they needed to deal with their godson who needed them the most right now.


	26. Confrontation

-1"Confrontation"

Clark waited downstairs for Alex to get home. It was late and Lana seemed to have a lot on her mind. He had forced her to go upstairs and get some rest. She argued and said that she wanted to help but he thought it better to talk solo. So reluctantly Lana had gone upstairs. It was well after midnight when Alex 'snuck' in. Before Alex left the kitchen Clark coughed and Alex jumped.

"Uncle Clark! What are you doing sitting in the dark?" Alex asked when he realized it was Clark sitting at the kitchen table.

"Turn on the light and come sit with me," He said.

Alex walked over to the switch and flipped on the light. He saw Clark learned back in his chair with his arms across his chest. On the table was his weed and Steve's needle. Clark knew that Alex knew he was busted. Alex looked him in the eyes and took a seat.

"Where'd you get that?" Clark asked Alex after a few seconds of silence.

"A friend," Alex answered.

"Seems like you're hanging out with the wrong crowd," said Clark.

"They're alright people," Alex defended.

"No they're not. They're selling you drugs," Clark snapped, pointing to the drugs on the table.

They were both quiet for a minute.

"So why?" He asked wanting to understand.

"They're numbing," Alex answered truthfully.

"Why did you turn to drugs?" He asked.

"You trying dealing with everything I have," Alex snapped back.

"I have to deal with things just as badly. And I'll be honest, I turned to drugs too," Clark confessed.

"You turned out alright," Alex shot back.

"Years after the fact. I lost everything before I cleaned up," He said.

"Yeah, it looks like it," Alex said rolling his eyes.

"Let me tell you a true life story and really listen to me. During my senior year I was overwhelmed with playing football, classes and I had the farm to run by myself. I felt a sense of duty to my father to fix the farm and get it running again. It was too much for me to handle. So Max, your father, found a solution. A drug that made it easier and it was. Things were great for a while but eventually I had to have more and I could time out when to take the next dose," He said leaning forward on his elbows.

"So?" Alex asked showing no concern.

It was making his nerves tense.

"You remember Chloe?" asked Clark and Alex nodded, "She was trying to help me and in my anger I tossed her through the barn doors and put her in the hospital."

"She's still alive," Alex said rather coldly.

"Barely. When I took her to the hospital Pete and Lana came. Pete nearly broke my jaw and Lana…she left me," He said.

"And look at you now. What's so wrong with me finding a little peace?" Alex asked.

"What little peace is worth losing everything in your life that matters to you?" He asked.

"Live in the moment," Alex answered.

"I lost everything because of drugs. You can't just live in the moment," He explained.

"You lived in the moment and lost everything. Look at you now, you've gotten it all back," Alex pointed out.

"Because I wanted it back. I went cold turkey and fought. When I was clean I still had to earn back the trust and respect of my friends and peers," He explained again, hoping Alex would get the point.

The boy sounded more and more like an addict.

"I'm not an addict," Alex said.

"No? You defended yourself by taking shots at me and you've already said the drugs make you numb," He said.

"Whatever," Alex snapped.

"I want to help you. What do you need? I'll take you to talk to someone," He offered.

Clark didn't want Alex to follow his same path. He didn't really have anyone with authority over him. But he could be that for Alex. He could do whatever it took to help him.

"You and I talk. I don't need someone," Alex said.

"No? We talk but you don't tell me if you're in pain or need something. You want to talk to me than talk," He said.

"I can't really talk to you, you're never around and it's guy stuff so I can't talk to Lana," Alex said.

"I'm sorry that work has kept me away but I'm here now. Let me help," Clark offered again feeling guilty that once again he was slipping because he was stretched too thin.

"I don't want your help so drop it," Alex snapped seeming to pull away.

"You've turned to drugs for help. Drug addictions don't solve anything. All of this is a cry for help and I'm going to help you. Whether you like it or not," He snapped back.

"I don't want you help," Alex said again with a bit more force.

"Fine, you don't want my help then I'll take you somewhere where they can help you. We're going tomorrow first thing in the morning," said Clark.

Alex obviously had a problem and him alone wasn't going to be enough to help Alex. Especially if Alex didn't want help. Alex's ex coach had warned him. He should have seen the signs, should have known that he was failing Alex as a guardian.

"I have a date with Amy tomorrow," Alex said.

"Then she'll just have to understand," said Clark.

"You can't control my life," Alex snapped at him.

"When you put your life in danger then I will do what's necessary to help you," He said.

"I don't want your help. You're not my father!" Alex shot back at him, yelling.

Alex jumped from his seat knocking it over. Clark watched, stunned, as Alex ran upstairs and a second later heard his door slam shut. He slumped back in his seat and stared at the end of the staircase. After a handful of long minutes he stood and picked up the chair Alex had knocked over. Clark only had a few hours to get some sleep before he had to make some phone calls and find out where he could take Alex. There was nothing he could do before morning so he headed upstairs completely numb.

All he wanted to do was crawl into bed next to his wife where everything was perfect. He didn't have to worry about hurtful words, or secrets. Everything that made him sane and complete was waiting in bed for him to wrap his arms around.

The next morning he woke up alone. He had slept in but only a little bit. It was still early enough that he could get his phone calls done and have enough time to wrestle Alex out to the facility. He pulled himself out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt before heading downstairs. Lana was downstairs in the kitchen. He could smell the bacon that was sizzling in the cast iron skillet.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked walking up and kissing her cheek.

"I thought you could use the extra minutes since you were up late with Alex," She said turning to give him a proper good morning kiss.

"You heard?" He asked once his lips were free.

"Hard not too. You were both yelling at each other before Alex went to his room," She said turning back to finish cooking breakfast.

"I didn't mean to wake you," He apologized.

"I wasn't asleep so don't worry," She said with a soft smile.

"Okay. I'm going to go make a few phone calls before Alex wakes up," He said.

Lana nodded and went back to cooking. She wanted to tell Clark and Alex about the baby. She wanted to be one big happy family that she had dreamed about. She was worried that Clark would freak out and say he wasn't ready. That he couldn't do this. In her heart she knew he would be a great father. He was doing everything he could for Alex but it just wasn't a good time. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the kitchen door. She saw Clark finish up on the phone and head towards the back door.

"I've got it," He said reaching for the door knob.

When he opened the door he came face to face with Steve who looked up and smiled a bit shaky.

"Steve, you're here early," He said standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Alex left his books last night after we studied," Steve said holding up a math book and a paperback novel.

"Really? He got in awfully late last night to have been studying," said Clark suspicious of what Steve was really bringing Alex.

Perhaps Steve was the one selling Alex the drugs.

"Uh yeah. Big test coming up," Steve said.

"You do realize it's Saturday morning? You could have waited until a more decent hour to bring by books," He said trying to corner Steve into spilling the truth.

"Really?" Steve asked like he didn't even know it was Saturday which was very suspicious.

Clark reached out and took the books. He opened the paperback first and found a cut out section with a small bag of drugs hidden inside. He set the books down on the table and tried to not let his anger get the best of him. Steve was still a kid, but that thought only made him more angrier.

"Oh shit," Steve said realizing he was busted.

Clark reached out and grabbed Steve by his shirt and slammed him into the doorframe.

"Now listen to me, If you ever come around this house again I will have you locked up. And if I hear that you've been hanging around my godson anymore, so help me god-" He said getting into the boys face.

"Clark!" Lana said shocked when she turned to see what was going on.

"Don't mess with me mister. My boss will protect me," Steve said trying to have a backbone but fear pooled off him in waves.

"Then tell your boss to do a good job cause my threat stands. Stay away from my godson," He said slamming Steve into the doorframe one last time before tossing the kid off his back porch.

He watched as the boy took off at a run, not looking back. He closed the door and turned to see Lana looking at him with shock and Alex at the bottom of the stairs with his arms folded over his chest. Clark held up the paperback.

"Great friends you have," He said before tossing it all into the garbage.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Alex asked.

"I'm your guardian and I'm doing my job. I won't stand for any of this. You're going to get your act together and stay clean from drugs. You understand?" He asked using force in his voice.

He refused to let Alex make his mistakes anymore.

"Just leave me alone," Alex shot back.

"No. I won't leave you alone until you're better. Now go get dressed. I've got an appointment for you," He said.

"I don't want your help," Alex yelled.

"Fine but you're still going. Now get dressed or I'll take you in your underwear," Clark yelled back.

They stared each other down before Alex turned to go back upstairs but not before telling Clark he could go to hell. Clark slumped against the counter and rubbed his eyes.

"Was I too…mean?" He asked looking up at Lana.

"No, you were firm. He needs that," She said walking over and resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't help but feel like I've let Max down," He confessed.

"No. You're doing what you can. That's all Max could ask for," She said reaching up and cupping his cheek.

He sighed and leaned into her touch.

"I should go get ready," He said softly.

"Okay. I'll have breakfast ready when you come back down," She said.

Alex came down after Clark went up. Lana saw this as a good chance for her to talk to him. Alex took a seat at the kitchen table. When breakfast was done she carried it over and sat down.

"Eat what you can. You have a busy day," She said.

"Whatever," Alex said grabbing some eggs and piling them up on his plate.

"You do know that you can talk to us about anything," She told him.

"Clark's never around," Alex said.

"But I'm here," She said.

"It's guy stuff," Alex shot back.

"Dealing with those condoms I found?" She asked.

Alex was quiet so she took that as a yes.

"You're right. Clark should talk to you about this but I do have some knowledge on the subject," She continued.

"I think I figured it out," Alex said avoiding looking up at her.

"So you've had sex?" At his nod she continued, "I wish you would have waited. Was it safe?"

She was making sure that he had used the condoms she had found. He nodded again so she went on, "What did you need Clark for?"

Alex sat for a moment thinking if he should talk to Lana about this.

"How do you put on a condom or what makes her feel good. Things like that," He said finally speaking.

"It doesn't matter the question or the topic. I'm here to talk. You'll still be family no matter what. You know that right?" She asked.

"Yeah," Alex answered after a minute.

Clark had come down the stairs a few minutes ago and listened in on Lana's and Alex's conversation. He smiled when Alex had opened up to Lana. He believed it was the first time Alex had really talked to Lana and not just small talk or a joke. Despite the drama that was going on he felt that they were coming together as a family.

He walked around the corner and took a seat at the table. He still wore his smile as he piled some food onto his plate. It was getting cold but it didn't bother him. It was still food and he would need the energy for the day.

"What are your plans while Alex and I are gone?" He asked looking at his wife.

"Chloe's coming over. Doing girl stuff," She answered.

Alex looked up from his plate for a moment. Alex studied Clark's face for a moment.

"You really put Chloe through the barn doors?" Alex finally asked.

"He did. I remember how horrible Clark looked when Pete and I got there. He was sweating and really jerky. His eyes were shrunken in with dark circles. Completely bloodshot but void of all other color that his eyes normally held. But behind all that was guilt. Pete almost beat the hell out of him," She answered for Clark.

Alex looked over to her and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I couldn't stand to look at him like that. When I saw him, I saw my brother," She added.

"Your brother?" Alex asked.

"He landed himself in the hospital doing drugs. When my parents were on their way they were killed. Shortly after my brother passed as well," She said, her voice cracking.

Clark reached over the table and took her hand in his for comfort.

"I didn't know," Alex said softly.

"I don't talk about it unless necessary. Alex, you're a good kid, just like my brother. I don't want to lose you like I lost him," She said looking back at Alex.

Alex cracked when he saw the emotion behind her eyes. The sadness, the love, the pain, the guilt. It all wore him down. He didn't want to hurt Lana like that. Or Clark. They were his only family. He needed them as much as they needed him.

"If you're done we can get going," Clark said.

He watched as Alex looked down at his half eaten plate while pushing his eggs around with his fork. Alex nodded softly and Clark prayed that they had reached him. It wouldn't be easy for Alex. He was doing some hard drugs and breaking away from that was difficult. He didn't want to take Alex but he alone felt like he wasn't enough to help.

"Where is this place?" Lana asked.

"Just outside of Smallville. About a thirty minute drive," He answered.

"Then lets go. The sooner I get help the better," Alex spoke up.

Clark and Lana turned to him. Alex had just asked for help and Clark wasn't going to let him down. Before they left Lana gave Alex a hug and Clark a kiss. She watched as they left. Once they were out of sight she cleaned up the kitchen and rushed upstairs to get ready. Chloe would be there soon and they couldn't be late for the doctor. Chloe knocked on the door right as she came back downstairs. She waved her in a moved to put her earrings in.

"Morning Lana," Chloe said coming in.

"Morning Chloe," Lana said.

"Where's Clark and Alex? I almost suspected World War Three," Chloe asked.

"Clark took Alex to a rehab facility outside of Smallville," She answered.

"Oh. I'm surprised they're going," Chloe admitted.

"Why? Alex wants help," Lana asked.

"Well, normally people fight it out before getting help," Chloe said.

"I know but Clark knows how hard that is and he doesn't want Alex to go through that," She said.

"Clark really does love that kid," Chloe said with a smile.

"He does," She agreed.

"Sounds like he'll make a great dad one day," Chloe hinted.

"I haven't told him yet," She said jumping to the answer Chloe was looking for.

"He needs to know. You know he worries about you. Imagine how he'll freak when he finds out you've been to the doctor while he's been out," Chloe pointed out.

"I'll tell him but things are too crazy right now. He needs to focus on Alex," Lana said defending herself for not having told Clark.

"Okay then. Thanksgiving is coming up. If you haven't told him by then, I will," Chloe threatened.

"Chloe," She turned to her best friend.

"Just saying," Chloe said tossing her hands up.

"I'll tell him. I promise," She said.

It was just a matter of telling Clark and with everything going on she was terrified. She loved Clark and he loved her. She wasn't terrified of him but of his reaction. That he wouldn't want to have a child so soon. She was ready. She always knew she would be when it came to Clark. It was just that so many things had happened. She had learned to not predict or think too far into the future. Life had a way of slapping reality in their faces.


	27. I'm Pregnant

"I'm Pregnant"

"I'm Pregnant"

It was a week before Thanksgiving and Clark was busy with chores. With winter around the corner he had a lot of preparation to do. He was currently busy with the barn. He had a few things to repair and he had to get the animals fed. But to be honest, he was working because he felt that Lana wanted some space from him.

Alex was gone at rehab and doing fantastic. He had made a lot of progress in the past month. Luckily, Alex didn't need to go through detoxification. But he still needed to get his mind set in the right direction. News was that Alex would be able to come home soon and he was trilled with that news. He was doing right with Alex.

Since the good news on Alex, Lana had started to act weird around him. It worried him. He didn't know what was wrong and when he'd ask she would shrug it off and go on. He was sure Chloe had an idea on it since she hung around the house a lot and they would whisper behind his back. He just wished that one of them would tell him what was going on. What ever it was, he'd handle it like he always did. With a sigh he got back to shoveling hay.

"Either tell him now or I'll tell him at dinner next Thursday," Chloe said over the phone.

They had been having the same argument for awhile now. Lana had yet to tell Clark that she was pregnant. Things were better around the house and Clark was so happy that Alex was turning his life around. And in her gut she knew Clark would be a great father. And Chloe kept reminding her that Clark would be ready.

"I know. I'm going to tell him at the next doctor's visit you can be off best friend duty," She said over the phone while she looked through the fridge trying to pick out dinner.

"Well as much as I love going with you, I simply know for a fact that a big secret like this needs to be told," Chloe said.

"I know. I'll tell him, I promise," She said.

"Tell me what?" Clark asked from the kitchen door.

"I'll call you later," She said. Chloe said bye and then she hung up.

He hated it when his wife would act like she had done something wrong. He'd just walked in and heard her on the phone with someone about telling someone something.

"Tell me what?" He asked hoping that maybe she was actually talking about him and that she would actually tell him.

He walked around to the sink and reached up for a glass to get some water.

"I'll call you later," She said and a second later she hit end. She took a deep breath and he noticed that her hand shook just a little bit.

"Everything okay love?" He asked.

"Everything is great," She said.

"So who were you talking too?" He asked as he turned to lean against the counter.

"Chloe," She answered.

"What did she want?" He asked.

"Just asking me something," She answered.

"About telling me something?" He asked hoping to figure out what was going on.

"Yes," She said slightly hesitating.

He took a sip of his water and then set his glass down. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her into his chest.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," He said looking down into her eyes.

"I know. But I've been worried about how you'll react. We didn't plan for this, not with Alex around," She said.

"Honey, whatever it is we can handle," He said squeezing her hips.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. When she looked back up into his eyes he saw almost fear. He leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled back she looked more reassured.

"Honey…I'm pregnant," She said.

Pregnant. She was pregnant.

"Pregnant," He said testing the thought.

The words began to settle in his mind. She looked up at him and waited for his reaction. She was pregnant. With his child. He was going to be a father. He picked her up and spun her around. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm going to be father," He said setting her back down on her feet.

"Yes," She said smiling up at him. She seemed so relieved and he realized that.

"Did you think I wouldn't be happy?" He asked completely confused as to why she would keep such great news from him.

"The past few months have been difficult. I was afraid that you felt you weren't ready to be a father with everything that's gone on. We never talked about having kids," She said.

"Things have been rough. But I've always wanted to have a family with you. This is great news," He said leaning down and kissing her. He finally pulled away leaving her breathless when the thought occurred. "How far along are you?" He asked.

"Two months," She answered.

"Wow, two months," He said. "Have you seen a doctor?"

"Chloe's been taking me," She answered.

"Not anymore. I'm going with you," He said.

She smiled, "You're really happy about this. You want this."

"More than anything. I want a little Clark running around the farm," He said.

"You want a boy?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll teach him to play football and how to sneak cookies when you're not watching. We can restore an old car for him when he turns sixteen," He started. She chuckled. "What do you want?"

"I just want a family with the man I love," She answered. His smile grew some more.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too," She answered.


	28. To Be Thankful

-1"To be thankful"

"So where's Clark?" Lois asked as she helped around the kitchen.

Chloe and Pete were on their way and Oliver was in the living room watching T.V. When Lois had showed up with Oliver the environment had tensed. She hadn't really forgiven Oliver for keeping Clark from her. Oliver got that immediately by Lana's look.

"Clark's picking up Alex. They should be here soon," Lana answered checking on the turkey.

"So the kid is doing better?" Lois asked.

"A lot better. He should be able to come home for good really soon," Lana answered again.

It wasn't long after when the doorbell rang. Lois rushed over and greeted Chloe and Pete. Lana waved to them down the hall and turned back to the food when she saw Lois go into detail about something with Chloe. She could hear Pete join Oliver with watching the football game on T.V. After a minute Chloe and Lois came into the kitchen. Lois moved to set the table and Chloe began to help with the rest of the food.

"So, does everyone know the news yet?" Chloe asked softly so Lois wouldn't hear in case she didn't know.

"Clark wants to make the announcement at dinner," She answered with a smile.

"I told you he would be excited," Chloe said with a look.

"I know. Clark has been amazing. He's already making plans to build another bedroom," She said.

"I was wondering about that. What's the plan?" Chloe asked.

"We're thinking about getting a storage shed for the stuff in the attic then turning the attic into a bedroom. If Alex wants it we'll add a bathroom and give the baby Alex's room. Or we could add on to the main floor and build a master bedroom down here and have our room turned into the baby's room. Clark's talking it over with Alex. We don't want him to feel left out of the family," She explained. Chloe could hear the concern in her voice.

"Lord knows, that kid's got enough problems to work on. Feeling like he's getting the boot from his godparents is going to kill him," Chloe said.

"We're hoping Alex will be excited about the news," She said.

"When are you telling him?" Chloe asked.

"Clark's going to tell him on their way home from the clinic," Lana answered.

Alex was looking out the window as Clark drove them to the farm. Alex was happy to be out of the clinic and going back to the farm. He was almost a hundred percent better and would be getting released soon. Clark had beamed at the news but he seemed to have already been walking on high ground when he had come in to get him.

"I've got news," Clark said looking over to Alex. Alex turned away from the window and looked over at Clark. "Lana's pregnant." Alex took a second to absorb the information but then a huge smile broke his face.

"Uncle Clark, that's great news. Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Alex asked.

"We don't know yet. But Lana wants to leave it a surprise and I'm okay with that," Clark said smiling.

"This is awesome. Does everyone else know?" Alex asked.

"Not yet. We're telling them at dinner. I wanted to tell you first," Clark said glancing back to Alex before turning his attention back to the road.

Alex sat for a moment and realized the baby didn't have a room. Then his stomach sank. He wasn't Clark and Lana's kid. They might kick him out to live in the barn. But uncle Clark wouldn't do that to him. Neither would Lana. It was just one of his bad thoughts that therapy was helping him with. One of the steps they were to talk about.

"So what are you going to do about the baby's room?" Alex asked.

Clark could hear the uneasiness in Alex's voice and got the feeling Alex was afraid of being kicked out of the family or at least something like that.

"I wanted to talk to you about that. Lana and I have been brainstorming about it. We can turn the attic into a bedroom with its own bathroom for you or we can add on a master bedroom downstairs and let the baby have our room. Which idea do you like?" He asked. The truck was quiet for a bit while Alex thought. "You don't have to make the choice now." He added.

"Okay. I'll think about it," Alex said.

"So you're happy?" Clark asked after awhile.

"Very," Alex answered.

It wasn't long before Clark and Alex were back at the farm. Lana looked up from the counter when the two burst in through the back door. She smiled at Alex and welcomed him home. Alex gave her a hug before taking off to hang with Pete. Clark walked up to Lana and pulled her into a huge hug and kissed her breathless. He pulled away and snuck a carrot. She smacked his arm for distracting her and smiled.

"How did it go with Alex?" She asked.

"Great. He's going to pick which room he wants and he seems very happy," He answered.

"You look very happy as well," She said.

"How could I not?" He asked, "Alex is going to be home for good soon and we're having a baby. All of our friends are here for Thanksgiving. The drama has passed and we're a happy family. I couldn't be more happy."

At that moment Oliver walked into the kitchen and asked if he could help with anything. Lana stiffened and Clark turned to the blonde. Behind him Lois walked in and so did Chloe. Pete and Alex were still watching football.

"That depends," Clark said walking up to him.

"What's that?" Oliver asked.

Lois grew just as tense as Lana. And Chloe looked about ready to pull out a tape recorder.

"Do you even know how to set a table?" Clark asked.

"I may be a pretty rich boy but I did learn how to set a table," Oliver answered.

"Oh is that all?" Clark asked.

Oliver just looked at him and then Clark broke out into a smile and the tension broke. Clark had forgiven Oliver. Sure, Oliver had done some damage in the past but that was the past. Over and done with and here they were, having Thanksgiving and having children. They were all one big family. The girls let out the breaths they were holding.

"Well alright then. Let's get this dinner on a roll," Chloe said stepping in.

"Sure thing," Lana said pulling out the Turkey that was done.

They called in Pete and Alex and everyone got their plates together and headed to the table. Everyone's mouths watered at their plates but Clark stopped everyone from digging in just yet.

"I'd like us all to say something that were thankful for. I'll start, I'm thankful for my health, my godson, my beautiful wife and everything she's giving me." Lana smiled and reached out to hold his hand.

"I'm thankful for my husband and all of his love and support."

"I'm thankful for pretty rich boys," Lois added and everyone laughed.

"I'm thankful for feisty brunettes who give me a run for my money," Oliver joined in smiling at Lois.

"I'm thankful for my smoking hot wife," Pete joined in.

"I'm thankful for my friends and my husband," Chloe said kissing Pete's cheek.

"I'm thankful for family," Alex added. Clark reached over and squeezed Alex's shoulder.

"I have news for everyone," Clark said stopping everyone from digging into their plates again.

"Well I'm hungry so…" Pete said with his fork near his mouth. Chloe swatted his shoulder and laughed.

"Lana and I will be having a new addition to the family," Clark announced.

"Oh my, Lana you're pregnant?" Lois said.

Lana nodded and conversation burst around the table. Questions swarmed her on how far along and if they knew the sex, if they had thought about names and what plans they had. Clark simply leaned back in his chair and watched as his family ate and talked. It was all he had ever wanted in life; to have a big family full of love. Now here he was, happy and content. With a baby along the way.


	29. The End

"Clark! Lana's gone into labor!" Alex screamed out the back door of the yellow farm house.

Clark jumped up from underneath the tractor, banging his knee into the corner of it. He rushed as fast as he could. When he reached the house Alex was tossing their hospital bag into the back of the truck. Clark burst in through the kitchen and dashed through the living room, dodging the tools that were still cluttered in the floor from the current construction on the house in preparation of the baby.

The attic had already been transformed into Alex's room and he'd moved in but the downstairs was having two rooms added. Clark had decided to pass on the torch so to speak. He'd be running the office but from home so he could help Lana raise the baby. The second room was going to be the baby's play room.

But first, Lana had to have the baby and Clark knew he'd be in trouble if she gave birth on the stairs. He took the steps two at a time and found Lana sitting in the bathroom, breathing heavily and holding the bulge that was their littlie miracle.

"Come on honey, lets get you to Dr. Jones," He said taking her arm and helping her up. He did his best to help support her down the stairs and finally they made it to the truck. Alex climbed into the bed of the truck to give Lana more room.

Once Lana was secure, Clark rushed to the driver seat and started up the truck. Within seconds he was on his way to the hospital. His mind whirling with the fact that the day was finally here.

*******

Alex waited in the waiting room while Clark was with Lana as she gave birth. His job was to call everyone. Chloe and Pete were first to arrive followed by Oliver and Lois. They all waited patiently for the good news but as another hour passed by they became just a little bit more worried.

*******

"WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!!" Lana screamed as another powerful contraction hit.

Clark's fingers were turning blue from the force she was applying as she squeezed his hand.

"Alright Lana, things are looking good. A few more pushes and you'll be a mommy," Dr. Jones said.

One of the nurses chuckled as Lana gave Clark a look, "On the bright side, you'll be so busy with the baby you won't miss the sex."

Clark chuckled as he rolled his eyes at her joke, "That makes me feel better."

"Alright, push," Dr. Jones spoke up.

Clarks fingers were purple now.

"Push,"

What they heard next was the most beautiful thing in the world. The sound of a baby crying filled the room. Dr. Jones immediately got to work and the nurses stepped in to do their job with cleaning it up.

"Congratulations, a beautiful baby girl," Dr. Jones announced.

Lana's breathing returned to normal and her face wasn't as red when the nurse handed her the baby girl with the soft curls on her head.

Clark had the biggest smile on his face. "A baby girl…she's beautiful."

The baby looked up at her parents with the biggest brown eyes that were a reflection of her mothers.

"Hello my precious Laura Martha Kent," Lana said holding her close to her chest. She looked up to Clark who wiped a piece of her hair out of her face.

"We did it. We brought an angel into this world," He said. He couldn't hold back his emotions anymore as his eyes teared and he leaned down to place a loving kiss on Lana's temple.

*******The doors finally opened and Clark stepped out, "I'm a dad."

Everyone jumped to their feet anxious to hear all of the good news.

"Would you like to meet my beautiful baby girl, Laura Martha Kent?" Clark asked with the biggest smile.

**************

The Kent's were known as Smallville's Heart of Valley. Their oldest, Laura had inherited the company and lead it to be the finest medical company in the world. With assistance from Oliver and Lois's son, Michael.

Their second oldest, Jonathan had gone to Harvard with a full ride to become an attorney in New York. His latest news was that his graduation date was set and so was the date for his wedding day.

Their youngest, Elizabeth was a junior in Smallville High school and dating the star quarter back. Whom, Clark kept an eye on, fully knowing how quarterbacks acted with their girlfriends. But Alex, their adopted son, kept Clark updated on the going ons with Elizabeth's boyfriend considering he was the High School football coach.

Alex had gone to Met U and graduated with honors. He'd gotten clean and stayed clean. Moving back to Smallville with his wife and son, he took up the mantle to be Smallville's leading athletic coach.

The Luthor Manor had been re established as the Maxes foster home. In honor of Max who had believed in family values as did they all. Kids didn't deserve to go up on the street and this home offered them exactly that, a home.

To this day, Clark remembers just how much he owed Max. How much he loves his family. And how much it took him to find his way. To find his way home.

The End


End file.
